


Unexpected Playtime

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Feelings Realization, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Hood Jason Todd, Relapsing, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: GCPD's new recruit does Gotham some good old-fashion justice and it ends up messing with Red Hood's business which forces Jason on an attempt to shut Officer Grayson out except things never go according to plan.





	1. Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this for awhile, unsure if it's fit for publishing but hopefully it's not too bad. Meant to be a one shot but... that obviously didn't happen. This will have typos and mistakes... sorry ~

The talk about this new boy in town just couldn't shut up anywhere and it was starting to get down right annoying. Gotham City was a strange place filled with strange people, from clown killers to a man in a bat suit saving the day- really, why would anyone move here?! But the new addition to the GCPD has that exact story... new man moved from who knows where to Gotham and causes a hell load of drama just because he's good at his job for the first fucking week? Jason was having none of that bull, that newbie busted a few of his nice business and made some of his partners end up in jail and now they're all pointing fingers at him since he promised protection to those who sided with the Red Hood. To be fair, the man was just doing his job and drug deals aren't exact legal here in Gotham or anywhere else for that matter but still- someone's gotta put that boy in his place and Jason plans to do it right. 

Busting his partners out would be no sweat if the Batman was breathing down his neck and now with the new cop to worry about- 

Sometimes Jason thinks the world just doesn't like him all that much, ya know?

Things have been shaky with him and Bruce ever since he died and came back but the non verbal rule was that if he stayed out of Bruce's shit... vice versa, and that would sound so easy but it's not since what he does isn't exactly a good thing and it's already hard enough to have that man watching his every move, now he's got some rookie cop behind too? He couldn't let it slide since his side was getting anxious so he made a plan. 

"Tim... I need you to run a background check for me." Jason yawns as he spoke through the phone and the other side gave him a small chuckle. 

"Let me guess... you want to know about the new recruitment for GCPD, specifically, Richard Grayson." 

"Richard Grayson? So, that's his name." His mind repeated the name a few times and it's got a ring to it.

"The answer is 'No'. He's doing a great job and I'm not giving away his info! Find it yourself if you want it..." 

"I tried!!! But Bat locked all of it, I can't even get any records." Jason groans as he stares at his computer which showed a blank page before he hears Tim snorts over the line. 

"That's not my problem. You should've known he would've got rid of all data... that man is doing Gotham good and that makes him a wanted man." Tim always made good points even if Jason didn't always agree with the younger man. 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way...- remember one of my cameras caught you and you-know-who doing you-know-what on you-know-where while you were on patrol....could you imagine if he found out? My oh my...." he snickers and though he couldn't see the other's face, he could imagine that faint embarrassment blush. 

"Jason- you son of-" 

"Information or I send that clip. I'm not asking for much... just his history, work schedule and address." Jason hears a sigh before some clicking and then his computer lit up with a new notification of email.

"Promise me you won't hurt him... Gotham needs people like him." 

"You're wrong, Tim. People like him...- they die in Gotham." Jason said like he knew from experience which wasn't really wrong. 

"Jason..." he could hear the bitterness in the younger's voice and Jason really didn't need any pity. 

"I won't kill him." He promised before setting the phone away without hearing any reply from Tim. 

*****

Jason spent hours reading over the information and it made sense that Tim didn't give him anything he didn't asked for but the new kid's got history. After making sure he knows Richard inside and outside, the next part of the plan was making sure he knew his moves and his routes so the spying begins. It start of simple with just trailing the cop from work place to home and sometimes watching him do his job and Jason would be lying if he said he wasn't fond of the other man. 

Soft jet black hair and bright sea blue eyes match with tan skin and a lean frame- not to mention, he's intelligent and funny. Basically he's the whole package, making all the women swoon and all the men swearing more or less. The plan of scaring Richard Grayson became a bit off as Jason actually starts to become interested and that never ends well. There's the famous advice of never fall in love with someone you're working with or working on and Jason can't say it's love but he's surely attracted to a certain degree. 

"Fucking gorgeous." The Red Hood almost growls as he watches Richard from above a rooftop and that boy was kicking crime like he was afraid of nothing and that made him so hot- sweat was running down the side of his face, his white uniform stuck to his body, his chest rising up and down rapidly as he tries to catch his breath and that sexy smirk of his as the criminal was face down and knocked out below his feet. Now Jason would love to scare him and threatened the other with his guns but it kinda feels like Richard wouldn't be scared after all.

So, new form of approach or at least that what's he's telling himself- Jason makes use of the address given and instal tiny cameras all around Richard's comfy and yet very messy apartment and only giving him privacy in his bathroom. The monitoring starts and yet Jason swears he isn't obsess over Richard even though he doesn't miss a single footage and he always repeats that he's doing it for the mission and nothing else. 

***** 

The thing Richard does in his home was fairly normal and there were abnormal activities like eating so much cereal and not drowning in that mess he calls a room and Jason wants to understand that he's a busy cop but a room that messy, honestly can't be called a room- guess nobody is perfect. 

Two weeks of watching Richard in and out and Jason still hasn't had a solid plan to hunt the cop down and rather he was enjoying watching him do mundane every day things. Today however, was a little special because Richard Grayson has his off day tomorrow and he's back early from work and in the shower. Jason checks the camera in the living room and decides to idly wait until Richard is done showering and not long after, he hears the showers turn off and it was silent which meant he was changing as usual. Richard turns out to be someone who changes in the shower and not outside in his room or something. This time however, things go different and the phone rings, the door clicks open and the cop comes out with just a towel around his waist. 

"Fuck-" Jason cussed on his side as Richard grabs his phone and listens to it. It's probably a co worker because he starts flipping files and letting the guy know some information here and there. It's normal to act that way since it's his own home and he clearly doesn't know Jason installed those cameras in so walking around his house in noting but a towel seems completely natural. The hard thing was ignoring the throbbing feeling between his legs and Jason really doesn't care and he most definitely will not masturbate to someone who's his enemy! 

"Yeah- I know. 3 suspects." As if things couldn't get any worse, Richard takes a seat on his couch with his legs a little spread open and it gave Jason a pretty good view, and he must feel uncomfortable since the towel was wet so he gets back up and takes it off before tossing the towel to somewhere the camera couldn't catch and then takes his seat so now Jason has the best view of everything Richard Grayson had and- 

"Should've just installed cameras in the shower if you're gonna act like that." Jason speaks to himself as he stares at the screen. He really shouldn't be excited that Richard was like that but he was, that boy was beautiful head to toe and you could argue that this is a criminal act- well, news flash! Red Hood isn't exactly the good guy hero thing. 

"I know...." Richard sighs over the phone, leaning back against his couch. 

Jason sees the tension behind those blue bright eyes, he sees the tiredness and the stress he tries so hard to push away. Richard was never perfect, people just think he is. For some odd reason, Jason had the thought of hugging poor tired Richard for a second there and maybe it'll lead to some stress reliving activies- it doesn't have to be sex..... but Jason hopes it is. 

"Alright. Bye." The call ends and he tosses the phone next to him before yawning really loudly. 

Jason watches his every move in the name of 'mission' and he's got to admit, he's not that surprised at that body since Richard does walk around his apartmemt with nothing but shorts on and those things were tight therefore, it only took a little imagination skill to imagine the shorts off. 

"I swear to God-" Jason's mind went a little too dirty as he thinks this scene could be a cliche one if Richard starts masturbating in front of the camera- isn't that how most porns start with? But he doesn't, Richard goes back to the bathroom to grab his boxers and slips them on almost immediately and Jason couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. 

The rest of the evening include ordering some pizzas and then going to bed which truly was boring. Jason shuts his computer off once Richard went to bed and he feels uncomfortable- he feels unsatisfied and that isn't good news. He gets up and off his seat before taking his shirt off, it wasn't that late so he better take a shower before going out again. After stripping off his clothes, he heads under the cold spraying water and it makes him feel prickly but the sensation calmed him regardless. Jason looks down at his hard erection and thinks he's seriously screwed up at some point and he thinks Tim must be wondering why the cop is still happily running around- Heck, knowing Tim, he probably already found out Jason must've messed up somewhere along the line. Pushing all thoughts away and just trying to focus on getting a nice shower- he'll have to act fast with Richard before things get out of hand. 

*****

Jason told himself he would have a break from all the investigation and then he would strike Richard Grayson once and for all. The break time was 5 days with no stalking and no watching which would have been easy if fate hadn't brought Richard right back to him after two days of said break. It wasn't that all surprising to run into Richard since they're both sort of in the same line of work. Richard was chasing after some crook and Jason was kinda that crook's boss's boss's boss. Does that make sense? Anyway, some smart thing thought he could steal from Red Hood and Jason doesn't plan on forgiving- Smart guy runs to the dead end and Red Hood traps the shivering coward who starts begging for mercy at gun point. 

There's no way out of this- 

"Stop right there!" He knew that voice, of course he did... he's been hearing that voice non-stop for the past weeks and he knows who's behind him in that ready police stance and his gun out pointing at the back of his head. Jason cussed internally at himself for being careless but he didn't expect anyone here tonight, especially cops since it's already so late. Red Hood puts his gun away from the traitor and slowly turns back with his hands up in the air, it's his first contact with Richard. Today's the first day- 

"Put your hands where I can see them." The cop walks slowly and closer, he was being careful while his eyes scan for any other weapons from either of the suspicious men. 

"Hey- Hey look... I'm not the bad guy." Jason stares at Richard who looks fine as ever. 

"Says the guy who's pointing a gun at another guy- you're both under arrest." As he said that, another co-worker shows up out of breathe behind him but he suddenly gasp loudly at the sight of Red Hood. 

"Oh my god." The other cop inches a few steps back. 

"Hey." Jason waves to the other guy. 

"Cuff the other, Mic. I'll handle this one." Richard narrowed his eyes at Red Hood shrugging his shoulders. 

"A-are you sure? I mean that's the Red Hood, Dick." 

"Would you rather do it?" 

"No!" The other cop hurries off to cuff the other man, he pushes the reluctant man away from the two and back to where the car is. 

"Hands up high." Richard sternly says as he holds the gun with one hand while the other starts patting him down to make sure he didn't have any hidden weapons he could use. Currently, two guns and two knifes were found, but there's still plenty of ways for Jason to escape so why didn't he? He didn't know why, he just really seem to be fascinated by this one and Richard's hands all over him isn't a bad thing. 

"Look...you got the wrong guy...~" Jason laughs at his own lie and Richard just cuffs him without saying a word. 

He was much prettier face to face and even though he's probably been through the whole rough day, he still smells really good- Jason really has the urge to bite that neck or anywhere else for that matter. He looks at Dick work and the boy was a pro, he even found those small daggers Jason hid that normally people would have missed. 

"Officer Grayson right? I heard all about you." Richard looks so unamused and that's understandable since he is in front of a criminal that knows a lot of tricks. He's focus to make sure he doesn't slip up. 

"Hey- If I told you I have a bomb in my pants, would you believe me?" 

Dick stopped in his tracks and gives Red Hood a very loud sigh and a raised eyebrow. That statement was so questionable but knowing the crazies in Gotham, it might not be a total lie, though how was he really going to check? He's sure that the pockets and sides were empty... and he prays the guy wasn't crazy enough to really chuck a bomb in his underwear. 

"You're crazy if you put that in there." 

"I am crazy." 

This must be Richard's highlight of his day. Some crazy ass criminal telling him he's got a bomb in his pants. Red Hood was backed up against some wall while Richard thinks about ways to find the bomb without putting his hands in the other's pants. Sentences he never thought he'd say. 

Technically, they're both men and there's nothing the Red Hood would have that Dick has never seen before so it's all fine right? He also wouldn't want to bring Red Hood back to lock up and have him blow up the GCPD. Richard puts his hand on Jason's belt, ready to do what he has to do. 

"Oh! Officer Grayson, I didn't knew you were into things like that!!!" Jason shouts even if he knew no one was near enough to hear it. 

"Shut up!!!" Richard flushes deep red before looking around the empty place. 

He's even cuter when he's embarrassed and now Jason wants nothing more than to make Richard show all his expression- he just wants to see the other cry for him, that'd be adorable. 

The truth was, Jason was buying time unlocking the cuffs around his hands and once they silently clicked open, he was focus on getting away though he wanted to spend more time with Richard. 

"The whole bomb thing was a lie wasn't it?" Richard huffs and decides he wasn't going to do any of that and just bring the other in. 

"Maybe." Jason quickly frees himself and grabs the other by the shoulder, switching their position and the strength that pushed Richaed down was unexpected, it caught the officer off guard. The cuffs were then snapped on Richard's hands instead and with Red Hood cornering him like a cat does to a mouse, there was no place to run or hide.

"What do you think you're--" 

"Shhhh.... be quiet or I'll have to stuff a gun in your mouth." Red hood threatens but Dick didn't look scared, rather, he seems pissed. 

Never in Jason's mind would he have thought he'd be in this position with Richard but it wasn't a bad thing that this happened. So many scenarios could play out and it all sounds so delicious to mess around with the man that has been in his mind for so long. Jason takes a deep breathe, thought about his options before talking in a low seductive tone. 

"Let's play, Officer Grayson."


	2. Out of Range

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support of continuing the fanfic.  
> Here is chapter 2.

Jason Todd always knew he was never a lucky guy, things just never seem to go his way but they didn’t need to, he’d force it if he had to but today… today was his lucky day because not only did he come in contact with the beautiful target, he now has him standing right in front of him bounded in handcuffs- that’s a sentence Jason wishes he could say often. The man was a feisty one, it made Jason feel like he was hunting some prey- it made him feel wild. After all those days filled with spying and tracking, the sky drops the young man to his arms in such a kinky fashion…yes, he could get used to being lucky.

“If I were you… I wouldn’t make a sound because any loud noises or distress sounds would make your buddy over there run over here and well- I’m sure you know what I’ll do to him.” That was a threat Jason was sure will work because after all those time in tracking and spying on the other, Jason knows his personality and Richard would never put someone else in danger for himself.

The captive’s eyes were glaring daggers and anyone would have been afraid but Jason found those flame rather enticing and as much as he would love to stare at it, he seriously has to quickly get his job done. Red Hood leans closer, his hand touching Richard’s black tie and tugging it gently before removing it and Jason can think of various ways to use a tie but right now he uses it to cover Richard’s eyes so that the officer couldn’t see and once he limits the man of sight, it made things easier. The key plan in his head was to cuff the guy and blind him before making a run for it and disappearing in the night but his body refuses to move from where it stands and his eyes drink the view down- bottoms up! Jason could think of many words in his vast vocabulary to describe Richard and to describe the situation he’s in but now, he’ll just call it bittersweet because the man raiding his dream and mind is in front of him but he hates his guts… and as for the scenario, Jason finally got Richard where he wanted him and he could do just about anything but he’s out of time.

“Be good and I’ll let you go.” Jason’s voice softens as he takes off his helmet, a very bold choice since he’s not wearing any mask underneath and if Richard Grayson even gets a peek, then it’s over for him but he’s sure that the tie was tightly bounded and he’ll be sure to know make any dumb movements to get it off.

His mind is screaming all sorts of warnings but his heart, as usual seem to think it’s smarter and thus, the current situation. Jason knew he couldn’t let his voice be known but no matter, he’s got better plans for his lips anyway. There was no way to justified what Jason did, he let his rush and lust take over as he kisses Richard Grayson right on the lips with the idea of since the guy already hates you… why not make him hate you more? Richard obviously fights back, wriggling and struggling silently as he gets kissed but with Jason’s stronger and bigger build, there was no way out. It was when Jason slip his tongue in for a much more intense lip lock, did Richard repay everything by biting down on it hard.

“Fu-“ Jason lets those sound slip by as he pulls away, tongue seriously bleeding right now. Richard wasn’t just bark and no bite, he was so much more and maybe that’s why Jason is so into him. The boy was all sorts of everything and it drove him wild.

“Deserved it.” Richard mutters out as he spat a mixture of saliva and blood on the side of the floor. That should have made Jason angry or maybe a little less turn on but it seems to have the opposite effect and he was even more riled up at the challenge.

Maybe he was all sorts of crazy— but it’s okay, crazy means you’re doing fine in Gotham.

Jason puts his hands on Richard’s chest, smoothly moving them down to the belt where he tugs it with enough force to jerk Richard’s hips upwards and towards him. Really, the scenario they’re in makes Jason wish they were in a different place like maybe some hotel room. The thing was, the more time spent here meant that there’s a higher chance Richard’s partner would check up on them and judging by the time, Batman and Robin would be patrolling soon and the last thing he wanted on his list was Bruce to see him naked and screwing GCPD’s new and best recruit and that demon spawn would never let the topic go. He needed to go but he was so reluctant to leave the cop here like this…

“What do you think you’re doing??!” Richard’s voice was louder but not loud enough to alert anyone nearby. Jason puts his hand right where it shouldn’t be and palms the other through his clothes, no surprise there when Richard actually gets an erection. Jason has a thousand remarks on that but he couldn’t speak so he silently moves his thumb over the top, rubbing it gently in circles slowly. He wanted Richard to remember the sensation, to feel it enough that he wanted to concentrate on it. Again, it was no big surprise that Richard kept calm through it but Jason could see the crack in his resolve, how he bit the side of his lips, trying to stay silent and how his hips jerk at the feel of someone rubbing the spots just right. Jason’s a guy too so he knows just where feels right and what needs to be done. He keeps a timing in his head and by his count, he should seriously get going soon.

Jason stops touching, moving his hand away and he swore Richard almost whimpered- almost. The other only huffed and stabled himself on his feet. Maybe this was the plan after all? Maybe after this Richard Grayson will think twice before meddling with his things- Why did that statement make Jason feel so upset? Either way he couldn’t hang around any longer so this was kind of like a good bye thing- he reaches out and grabs Richard by the cheek before crashing their lips together in another lip lock like he didn’t learn his lesson the first time. Jason moved his hands further back and gropes the Officer and that was surely the highlight of his day.

“Mh-“ They separated from the kiss with no more blood-shed and Jason puts his helmet back on before taking a few steps back, he made sure Richard could hear him before he runs and leaps off into the night.

Truly, the most eventful night he’s had in a while.

Jason wasn’t even thinking of what to do afterwards, he had to go back and take a very cold shower- no, he wasn’t taking another cold shower, not after all the events that went on tonight. Jason was going to spend some long lovely time alone in his memories of the other and when he wakes the next day… he’ll remind himself over and over again that he isn’t intoxicated with his target.

*****

There was this annoying ringing that woke Jason up and when he was fully conscious, did he only realize that the annoying sound was from his own phone. He gets up and grabs the device from the table and see its caller before he rejects the call and throws it on his bed. Whatever Tim wants, it can fucking wait. Jason lays back down on his bed, contemplating on getting a shower or maybe just get back to bed. His dirty mind thinks back on where he left Richard and he remembers how he spent the remaining of his night. The plastic bottle sitting on the bedside table and the box of tissues made it even clearer. It wasn’t like Jason was lonely and he could truly get anyone he wanted but he didn’t feel like getting some random person off the streets- all he wanted was to leave things to his own mind and a little imagination. Before he can decide on getting up, the phone rings again and no surprise, it was from Tim yet again. Jason decides that he’ll pick it up just so the other can quit calling him.

“What?”

“Looks like someone got up from the wrong side of the bed.” Tim mocks on the other side of the line.

“Speak before I put the cell down.” Maybe today he should have a drink or two- it sounded like a good idea.

“Jason… I know this is difficult to ask of you-“

“Then don’t.” Jason easily replies but that wasn’t the answer Tim wanted so the younger only clicks his tongue in response before continuing his words.

“Bruce wants me to tell you that there’s an event which is going to be hosted at the Manor and he hopes that you’ll be able to—“

“No.”

“Jason- you only attend one per year anyway. This one is really important and you can just show up for like 5 minutes and get some pictures taken before disappearing.” Tim tries to reason out but the more Tim speaks, the more annoyed Jason gets.

“You guys should have just declare me dead when I…”

“Well, we didn’t and you know why. We didn’t give up on you…” The younger’s voice was quiet and there was a silence in both lines where inner thoughts flew through. There’s a lot Jason wanted to say but he decided that he didn’t have the mood for it and if Bruce is really asking then maybe just this once will be fine.

“At least do it for Alfred.” Tim suddenly says and Jason gives a loud sigh.

“I’ll think about it.” That’s what he said but both knew that by the evening, Jason would be in a suit and on the way to the Manor. That was his attitude.

“Alright. Thanks.”

*****

Jason took care of anything that needed to be done for the rest of the day before he took a shower and got dressed in a black suit, he didn’t own a lot of suit like Bruce but he have a few he took a liking to and since he was still known as a Wayne, he had to keep some appearance up and that’s when the suits all come in handy. Thinking that he’ll only be there for 15 minutes, Jason doesn’t style his hair and lets it fall in its natural way, when he stares at the mirror, he can’t seems to remember how his hair was when it was fully black and now the white parts look so natural and people for some odd reason seem to always compliment his hair- perhaps that pit has some fashion sense.

He took the bike there since it’d be easier to get pass anything he might need to and there’s a very high chance in Gotham that strange things will happen on normal days. It didn’t take that long to reach and purposely he arrived later so that he could skip all the introduction guest thing… it was a waste of time.

“Jay.” Tim’s voice called him out and gave him a smile as the cameras flash all around them and Jason wish he could flick them off with his middle finger but he knows he can’t and he’ll have to bear with all the anger. Some people threw random unnecessarily questions at them but they ignore it as per usual.

“Glad you made it.”

“I wish I didn’t.” Jason whispers before the duo makes it further inside and to where Bruce and Damian stood. Bruce gave some lame ass intro before they all acted like they enjoyed whatever it is they were doing, Jason doesn’t even know what this event is for.

He takes a drink and walks around as the eldest son of the Wayne Family, but Bruce did all the talking while the rest of them made nice remarks here and there to seem like they were a functional family and not some lunatics running around at night in costumes.

“Commissioner Gordon.” Bruce smiles before shaking hands with his old friend, they chatted lightly about some crime rate or something and Jason was ready to make his escape but then he’s eyes caught a familiar face.

Richard John Grayson-

Praised the Lords.

Jason takes another sip of his drink as he watches the young man walk around the crowd, trying to get somewhere apparently and the dark blue suit he was wearing really complimented his eyes and hair though it looks a bit too loose? When Richard turns, Jason’s eyes wonder a little lower before coming to the huge conclusion that the suit was truly too loose.

“Let me introduce you to someone.” It was then, the gears in Jason’s mind started turning as he got interested in what was going on and what Commissioner Gordon has to say. Richard finally gets by the other’s side and he looks rather troubled but gives his best smile anyway.

“This is Richard Grayson, he’s new here and I brought him here to get to know the folks… maybe get him to familiarize a bit with Gotham’s people.”

“Pleasure to meet you. Just call me ‘Dick’.” The young man grins as he shook Bruce’s hand.

“I’ve heard good things about you, Dick. Let me introduce you… this is Jason, Tim and Damian.” Bruce looks over to each one as he says their name.

Dick shakes Damian’s hand first because he was the closest and then Tim’s before he looks up at Jason who gives him a smirk as they shook hands together. Jason wonders if Dick will figure it out, he wonders if he’ll realize anything similar about Red Hood and Jason Todd. They chatter on a bit before Bruce was asked to be somewhere else and the group splits to do their own things or some sort. Jason follows Dick in trying to be friends with him, he ignores Tim’s suspicious look as he walks away with Dick by his side.

It was no difference from all the investigation, Dick was highly approachable and friendly. They easily chatted on normal things that Jason already knew but had to fake his knowledge on it. As they started chatting away, some of Dick’s friends gather around to join in so the group was pretty large now but Jason’s focus was all on the other. Despite saying that there was no difference, Jason thought it was rather nice to have Dick’s soft blue eyes looking at him rather than the mad angry ones.

“Any good health advice, Officer?” A half-drunk man asked Dick and he gives a very typical reply like it was copied and pasted from the internet.

“That’s about it.” Dick shrugs his shoulders and the crowd seem to be amazed by his eating and exercising routine but Jason who’s been watching Dick knows that the only routine the guy has been doing is probably having cereal more than once a day- and it’s not always for breakfast.

“So… Dick, since you’re so famous and you know- good looking… what’s the worst pick-up line you’ve ever heard?” Some random chick in a yellow dress asked and Jason was quiet interested in the answer. The conversation flew in all directions since there were many people speaking but now it seems more like a question and answer kind of thing.

Dick’s face flushes red as he recalls something and Jason was more attentive to the other as he seems to be having a mental battle with himself. It took him awhile before he answered.

“Not sure if it is a pick up line… but someone once said to me… ‘Would you believe me if I told you I have a bomb in my pants’ or something like that.” Dick coughs the answer out and it was silence for a good 3 seconds before the crowd started laughing and Jason did chuckle along.

“Oh my god-“ Some were in tears at how strange the approach was but Dick seems rather embarrassed.

“Hey- At least it’s memorable.” Jason suddenly adds in, his eyes looking right at Dick’s but the other didn’t seem to realize its hidden meanings.

*****

The original plan of spending only 15 minutes or so seem to have failed as Jason was on his 2nd hour here because he was with Richard and the topics just flows smoother when he’s there. They chatted some more once they left the crowd, just the two of them. Jason knows he wasn’t the very talkative type though because he was comfortable with the other, he genuinely enjoys speaking to Dick so it made it seem like he was equally as friendly.

“So… why did you become a cop?” Jason passes Dick another drink and the other mutters his thanks before he shrugs his shoulders.

“I wanted to do the right thing… I guess?”

“It’s hard to do the right thing here in Gotham.”

“I know. It’s a slow step-by-step process.”

“Do you like it here… I mean… Gotham isn’t exactly anyone’s number 1 choice to live in.”

“I’m getting used to it… the people are strange but still kind of… good.”

“Really? That’s rare.” Jason rolled his eyes but Dick just laughs.

“Well, you’re good aren’t you?” It sounded more of a statement than a question.

“I’d like to think I’m kind of neutral.” Jason responds with a vague answer but Dick takes it.

“Oh- by the way, do you know any place that has a good shooting range and maybe a gym of some sort?”

“What makes you think I know anything about that?”

“Cause you look like you work out?” At least Jason knows Dick’s been staring or at least noticing his body.

“Hmm… as a matter of fact, I actually know a place. Are you using it for training? Aren’t you just a hard working officer…” Jason teases

“I just feel like I’m not strong enough… and sadly the GCPD doesn’t have all the right equipment. Also, it’s good to stretch a bit.”

“Right. Well, I know just the place but its bit of an odd looking place… I don’t know if you’ll find it… Hmm… I could bring you there tomorrow if you’re free and up for it.” It wasn’t a complete lie, the place was hard to find though someone like Dick probably wouldn’t have a problem to find it.

“Tomorrow… I have morning plans but I’ll be free around 2, does that sound okay to you?”

“Yeah. Totally. Here, give me your number, I’ll text you about it.” Jason passes the other his phone where Dick keys in his contact information which he actually already has but oh well.

“I’d love to stay but I actually have other things to tend to so… I’ll let you know about tomorrow.” Jason promises, a smile before he gives him a small wave goodbye.

“Sorry for keeping you here and have a safe drive.” Dick returns the smile before they went their separate ways.

Maybe Tim was trying to stay hidden but Jason knew the second the younger tried to spy on them and when he sees Tim ready to eavesdrop with Wayne Tech, Jason was quick to withdraw from the conversation and decides its better fit if they talk another day and besides, he already overstayed his welcome. Jason makes his final rounds, mostly to talk to Alfred before he leaves the Manor with pleasant memories this time and even better hopes. Tim must’ve been suspicious of his behaviour and probably is just trying to protect Richard ever since he knew Jason was out to get the cop so it was no surprise Tim was acting up but atlas, Jason was still a step ahead but it’s only a matter of time before that smart brain cracks the code- though Jason will just silently wait till it all blows up~ It’s all good.

*****

As he returns back to his place tonight, Jason kept thinking about the saying of not getting too involved with the target and he should feel guilty or maybe even anger at himself for getting so close and ignoring what the mission needed but none of those emotions pass through him and instead for once as he closes his eyes… Jason felt rather… contented.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the fanfic, leave a kudos! To motivate me to update, please do leave a comment!  
> Let me know what you think of the story so far and if I should continue to go where it's headed.


	3. Reload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile! Thank you for your patience!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter- I am updating my other fics as well or at least, I am trying to.

There hasn’t been many days where he woke up with a smile on his lips and his mind was kind of positive for once- Jason was always dead inside somehow and the things he did in his life seem to make him even more dull which is why he craves for excitement, chasing-kind of fun but even without his night heart pumping activities today, he woke up feeling rather excited and he knew the reason why. Out of all the parties and invites Bruce has thrown at him, last night was surely the best and it wasn't just because the food was great- well… partially because the bread was really good but the main reason was Richard Grayson. The young GCPD new recruit that looked rather adorable in a suit and his hair all soft and neat, how he’d like to run his fingers through those black locks. Then again, there’s a lot of things he’d like to do to the Officer, things humanity rather not know.

Pushing last night’s memories away, Jason gets up slowly and stretches his arms wide. He knew exactly where to take Dick today and knew how to even make the day more interesting but first things first… work time. 

It was never easy clashing duties with the whole family but he’s come to adapt to their lecture and even got smarter in making sure the blame didn’t end up to him. Jason knew Bruce wouldn’t hesitate to jail him if he overstep his boundaries but Jason also knows that no matter how Bruce tries to deny it, there are things Batman can’t do- things that Red Hood can and that changes the whole game. It was his way to help this fucked up city, it was his rules and his ideas that managed to control the drugs and the gangs. Batman can only jump off roofs and scare the heck out of them but Red Hood can do so much more as an insider however, Jason doesn’t consider himself part of the whole ‘Bat Family’ thing because they're all the goody-I-give-a-shit-about-everything team and Jason was on the far end, besides… he’s violated the head main holy rule. 

No killing. 

'It’s complicated' would be the words for his relationship with all of them, they seem to want him back, constantly asking his attendance to events and even small house parties but when the sunsets and they’re all in uniform, standing on different sides, fighting on opposite ends- that’s when they all know that he’s no friend… not anymore. 

***** 

Jason shuts off his laptop and leans back against his chair before glancing at the clock that showed about a little after 12 in the afternoon. Tim will not be pleased to know he just got hacked and to make matters worse, it was his new system that he just made- completely annihilated but he’s got to give Red Robin credit since the whole thing went around loops and traps but hey- Jason still beat the kid. Jason lets out a victorious happy chuckle, thinking how the younger will react to seeing his system completely down and under in merely 3 hours of computer work defeating the program that probably took Tim at least a month to build and it was all done by the one and only Jason Todd. The hacker could have been anyone in the world truly so to make it 'easy' for Tim since they were such old pals~ Jason left hints, words that all pointed back to Red Hood because hey- can't have anyone else taking credit for his 3 hour hacking fun. 

“He’s gonna be so mad.” 

Now that work is sorta complete, Jason texted Dick on the venue where they'll have lunch before they head out. He then decides he should be getting ready for his date so he heads off to shower in peace and that dirty mind of his can't help but wonder a little too much--- It'd be a total lie if he said Richard John Grayson didn't have a killer body, but that was just a bonus. Dick was a real treat on the inside and maybe his head was a little nuts but Jason thought that by Dick's personality- perhaps he could accept him the way he was. 

'No.' Jason's head whispers back as he exits the bathroom with nothing but a towel on his waist. He glances at the clock before grabbing another dry towel to dry his hair. Mentally he went through his plan again just in case there might be errors or such but all was interrupted when his 'work' phone rang and nothing good comes from it ringing in the daylight. 

***** 

Jason was stubborn and wanted to hang on to the date so when he got a call stating that his help was seriously needed, he calculated in his mind that he would be late for the date but he'd make it therefore, now he's running around the streets of Gotham in the hot afternoon hoping to get shit done so he can enjoy his date. 

"I have better places to be!" Red Hood shouts at the men firing guns at him as he easily dodges and fires back with amazing accuracy, making sure they'd be wounded but surely alive. It wouldn't take long for the GCPD to arrive, along with the ambulance- or maybe even some familiar faces so now, it was time to get it finish and get the hell out of here. Jason fires his gun a few more times, creating distractions before escaping through the window. 

Alright, mission accomplished- now all he needs is to get back and change, then he can finally enjoy his time with Richard. Jason uses a short cut from the back after hearing the police sirens knowing that if he saw any enemies now, he'd be totally late and what kind of impression will that leave- Jason runs right by the corner and stops when someone else runs by the opposite side towards him. By instinct he points both his guns out but the other did the same without a second to lose. 

"You!" Richard shouts at seeing Red Hood.

"You?" Jason questioningly said at the gun pointed right at his face. 

The two of them couldn't move from their spot, gun pointed at each other making them stuck but Red Hood didn't seem to mind it all too much. 

"Officer Grayson, we meet yet again." Jason playful spoke through his helmet but this time Dick wasn't buying any of his tricks and definately wouldn't be falling for any dick jokes or pick up lines. Before the Officer got to respond, a sound was heard above their heads before a figure lands beside them in perfect stealth and landing. Jason didn't need to be Batman to figure out who it was, he knew the second he heard the landing. 

"Fancy seeing you here around this time, Red Robin." Red Hood points his other gun at the other who stood by and takes a few steps forward, his bow-staff in hand like he was ready for combat. 

"Red Hood." Tim sounded pissed, Jason could guess at least 8 reasons why. Dick seem a little confused to what was going on and who he should be pointing his gun at but he keeps it aimed at Jason though his eyes were frequently darting back and forth from both Red Robin and Red Hood. 

As Tim takes a few more steps forward, Dick changes his aim from Jason to Tim. "Stop right there." 

"I'd do what the Officer said if I were you." Jason reminds the younger boy who stops in his tracks but his ferocity remains the same. 

"I'm on your side- I'm with Batman." Tim tries to reason.

"Technically Batman is a vigilante." Dick fires back. 

"This is why I like this guy." Jason steps in the conversation and the annoyed look behind Red Robin's cowl was amusing. He could totally imagine his face doing that. 

"You and I can settle this elsewhere." Tim glances at Jason, hoping the other would get the memo and leave the cop here so that they can do some discussion. Jason understood what he meant but he didn't really care what Tim wanted to say unless it was words of praise for his hacking skills. 

"I could go with you...." Jason trails off, his sensors beeping that a few of his men are right around the corner, what great timing! 

"But I won't-" Red Hood fires a stray shot at Tim, his aim very far off from the younger but it was close enough to make him flinch from the sound. After hearing the gunshot, those men started heading over and that was their cue to go. 

The second Jason fired, Dick's aim went straight back to Red Hood but Jason was still faster as he knocks the other's gun out of his hands before grabbing Dick by the waist and using his grappling hook to get them both out of here. Tim was left to fight those men by himself and Jason swore he heard the other cussed at him but that was all small matter. 

"Let me go!" Dick tries to kick as he was swung over Jason's shoulder and carried away from where he was supposed to be. Both of them were on some roof and Jason still didn't let the cop go. Now, Dick knew he wasn't the strongest but he's not weak at all- still... him being in the hands of Red Hood like this is seriously humiliating. 

"You know- you're much heavier than I expected, puppy." Red Hood laughs, wondering what expression Dick was making behind him. That comment must've pissed the other off because Dick was coming up with better tactics this time and with one hard swing, he manages to get himself off Jason's shoulder and back in his fighting stance. Confidence in fighting skills is something neither lacked so when they swing their fist and kicks, both were just as intense as the other. Punch, dodge, punch, kick- Jason has got to admit that Dick put up an amazing fight and now he understands when those gang members whine to him about GCPD's new recruit. 

'You know who would like Dick? Bruce would. He'd make a good soldier.' Mentally Jason notes it, thinking that Dick wouldn't be too bad if he was wearing the Robin attire. 

Thinking about Dick in a tight outfit must've distracted Jason because before he knows it, Dick punches him straight in the helmet and he's down on the ground due to force. Wow. 

'You know who wouldn't like that? Bruce. God, did I just get punch in a close range battle?! If Bruce knew he'd lecture me about focus.' 

Dick wastes no time as he gives Red Hood another good punch that would normally knock someone out. The cop pushes Red Hood so that his face would be facing the ground before he cuffs his hands behind and literally sits on him. Dick pants and huffs, wild eyes staring at his culprit but that smile on his face made Jason think that being punch twice wasn't a bad thing. His hands must be hurting though, the helmet isn't made out of soft material and with that much strength ejected into it- Jason's actually proud Gotham has got someone like Richard Grayson. 

"You-- you're not going anywhere this time." Dick takes large gulps of breaths before he takes his communication device from behind. 

"Michael... I'm on...- some rooftop with Red Hood. I think I'm on that new bank across the pizzeria. I got him cuffed- yeah... send a chopper, there's no exit nearby and it's hard to move with him." Dick speaks through it and his partner gave a very hurried response. 

"I'd like this position better if our places were switched." Jason suddenly speaks up while Dick was still catching his breath. 

"I'd like it better if you shut up." 

"Puppy got bite." Jason whistles as Dick pats him down to find weapons again, it was almost like deja vu but hey- Jason didn't mind Dick's hands wandering around his body.

Jason wonders how long Dick's back up will take and he's already thought of 5 ways to get out of this plus 3 routes to leave this place without being seen but having Dick Grayson sitting on him wasn't such a bad way to go either so maybe he'll just stay here for awhile. 5 minutes of silent waiting and staring, Jason comes up with another 9 ways of escape and 3 more possible routes- okay, he should start getting ready to go. He looks at Dick from the side and sees the Officer slightly distracted with his watch. 

"What's wrong Officer? Late for a hot date?" 

"Be quiet." Dick's face lit up in a light shade of pink before he averted his eyes away. 

Jason smirks as he takes advantage of the slight distracted cop by turning his body so that his face would be facing Dick instead. Dick was caught off guard by the sudden movement but his arms pins Jason's shoulders back down quickly. Dick was skilled but Jason's strength would over power him easily in such a range. 

"Now this position... I like this position. From any far buildings... it'll look like you're riding me, Officer." Jason raised his hips to grind against the other. 

"I will not hesitate to punch you again!" Dick raised his fist and he'd look scary, if his face wasn't bright red though it seem as though he caught on that all this talk was distraction since Red Hood has got his hands at the back, away from Dick's eyes so he could easily escape-- 

Jason frees himself and knocks the other over before they're both head to head in combat once again, Dick was fast and flexible, swinging his arms and kicking but no training could ever gear any cop to take on someone trained by the Bat. After a few rounds, Jason has already gotten Dick's fighting pattern down and he grabs the other by the arm before hitting a spot at the back of the neck to make him unconscious. Dick falls limp on the ground and Jason mutters a soft "Cute" as he stares at the Officer. Using one of his many methods and plans, Jason escapes back to his safe house where he checked his cell to discover 11 missed calls and 3 text messages. Looking at the time, it was probably Dick calling to cancel the date due to work... such a shame that they missed the date but technically they did spend most of their afternoon together. Wondering if it was possible for the two of them to get the date plan back again, Jason replies the text. 

**

To: Richard 'Dick' Grayson 

Sorry for the late reply, phone battery died. I'm meeting a client at that restaurant in a bit so I'll be there for awhile. I'm up for dinner if you are. 

**

Jason tosses his phone back on the bed before he heads to the shower. It was a gamble on whether Dick would show up but he'd wait anyway. After getting ready, he heads to the restaurant and just sits there with his champagne while checking his phone for about two hours before Dick burst through the doors looking really tired and flustered. 

"Jason- you're still here..." Dick huffs as he takes a seat on the opposite chair and fixes his coat a bit before the waiter comes by to pass him the menu. 

"Client bailed on me last minute but the champagne here is good." Jason lies as he takes a sip and smiles at his guest. 

Dick orders his food first and Jason just said he'll have whatever Dick is having. They sat in silence as Jason poured Dick a glass of champagne, the only sound heard was the violin instrumental playing in the speakers. 

"Rough day?" Jason breaks the silence. 

"Yeah. I'm really sorry I had to cancel like that- it's just-" 

"Hey... don't apologize. It's work, I get it." 

"Thanks." Dick smiles and Jason notices his bruised knuckles and he knows exactly where that came from. 

"What have you been doing? Punching brick walls?" 

The mood lightens after that and they chatted on about their usual stuff, daily boring things like the conversation just picked off from the first time they met. Jason told Dick the address for the gym he was looking for and apologizes for not being there to take him however he did ask Dick to call him if he gets lost somewhere. Both were equally a bit awkward but it was clear that they enjoyed each other's company. They made bad puns and joke together as they ate and hours pass by just like that. 

"How did you get here?" Jason asked after they paid the bill. 

"A co worker dropped me off." 

"How are you getting back?" 

"Bus." 

"I'm driving you home, Dick." Jason suddenly announces and the other shook his head at the offer.

"No. I've already troubled you enough." 

"It's getting late." Jason gets up from his seat and walks out, expecting Dick to follow up to where he parked his sport car. Perks of being a Wayne. 

"I'm a police officer! I can take care of it." 

"Yeah- and I'm Bruce Wayne's eldest son, now get in." Jason opens the car door, shooting Dick a look that said neither of them are leaving until he gets in. 

"I don't question your ability to take care of yourself, Richard. I just know you'll get home quicker and safer if you're with me... you look worn out." Jason continues, hoping sincerity would win Dick over and it did. Dick gets in and they speed off through the night. The car ride was quiet as soft tunes played in the back, Dick didn't say much except give directions but the two were constantly smiling, it was the good kind of silence. 

***** 

"I feel bad for causing you so much trouble." 

"The good you do for Gotham is already a reward." Is this Jason Todd speaking?! Oh god. 

"Next meal on me? Or maybe I'll cook for you." 

"I'm not going to say no if you're offering." Jason chuckles as he stops right in front of the apartment. 

"Is it here?" Asking questions he already knew the answer to was part of having double lives. 

"Yeah. Here will do. Thank you, Jason. Have a good night." 

"Likewise. Keep in touch and good night, Dick." 

***** 

They parted ways after that but both were on high spirits. Jason was already excited to see Dick again whether he was going to be Red Hood or Jason Todd though there is a nagging guilt feeling-- 

No. 

Just focus on the current time.

Tonight...- Tonight was truly a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Was it any good?  
> Do you all like Red Hood + Officer Grayson or more Jason Todd + Dick Grayson? Let me know!  
> Do leave a kudos if you like it and a comment for feedback or just to motivate my lazy ass to update.  
> Till then! Have great days head~~


	4. Aim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're all still here for the story-
> 
> I hope it's still interesting and going good-  
> ENJOY

One might think with double lives, Jason would have less to no time for anything but his work however, that isn’t true as he is now being the ‘goody’ Jason Todd and sitting in Officer Grayson’s apartment since the other invited him over for a home cooked meal. Jason agreed to it due to a few reasons, the first one was because Dick seriously needed to clean his apartment and a guest over is the perfect reason for him to clean, secondly, Jason gets to try Dick’s cooking and from all the stalking he’s done, he’s unsure if Dick is a good cook but hell, he’s willing to get diarrhea if it meant he could be in the same space as the Officer. Today was neither of their off days but both found lunch time convenient to meet and Dick being the busy man he was, could hardly find days where he could just enjoy his own time so Jason is glad he thought of spending it with him. 

The living space was now clean, Jason actually watched Dick clear the whole place 3 hours before their meeting time and it was rather funny to see the always proper Officer rushing around, flustered at his own mess. Jason doesn’t know what they’re having for lunch nor does he know what Dick is cooking for him but it smells nice and the view of Dick clad in knee length shorts, sleeveless shirt and an apron was enough to make the trip worth it. Sometimes Jason wonders if he’s taking things too fast or too seriously but then he sees that bright smile plus deep eyes and he knows he’s too far gone to turn back. The heart- and well, the dick wants what it wants. 

“It’s done!” Dick calls out as he sets the meal on the table and Jason turns off the TV he wasn’t even watching before he heads to the simple and small dining area to take a seat. Dick introduces the other one to his mother’s old recipe, one he managed to learn. It was some sort of chicken curry, meant to have it with rice. The two takes their seat and Dick serves his guest a big bowl of it and Jason takes it with his thanks. 

“How is it? Did I add too much salt?” He seems flustered, awaiting the respond from Jason who hummed approvingly and nods his head once he took the first bite. It was delicious, not too spicy and not too salty either.

“It’s good… goes well with the rice.” Jason takes another bite and Dick seem satisfied with the compliment as he too starts eating his meal. 

“So… you said you learnt this from your mother? A household secret recipe?” Jason asks with curious eyes, just small talk since he didn’t want it to be silent between him and Dick. 

“Yeah. She’s a great cook… I’m sad I didn’t get to learn more from her when she was still alive.” Dick’s eyes stared at the bowl, he probably misses the taste of what she cooked, things weren’t the same and Jason understands it all too well. 

“I’m sorry.” He automatically apologizes as he places a warm hand on Dick’s, hoping to comfort the cop as much as he could. Dick understands the action and gives him a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. Jason knew what happened, he saw the reports and it was tragic- but he had to act like he didn’t knew and he really doesn’t want to ask because Dick was in such high spirits, he didn’t want the other to be down. 

“I’m okay. It happened a long time ago… it’s the reason why I’m here in Gotham, the reason why I decided to join the GCPD. I want justice, not just for myself but for everyone else.” The determination in his voice was clear, Dick was alone when he came to Gotham but he’s made a home for himself but they’d probably disagreed on the justice topic- it was a topic Jason would avoid when he’s with Dick. 

“What you’re doing is very strong. I’m sure they’d be proud.” Jason squeezes the other’s hand and Dick smiles widely before muttering a soft “Thank you”. 

“How’s everything in GCPD these days? All good?” Jason skips the topic as he takes another bite of his food. 

“Mmm… I guess everything’s more or less fine. Is there ever a low crime rate in Gotham?” Dick jokes and Jason laughs before agreeing to that statement. 

“I’m sure we’ll see the day now that you’re here, Officer Grayson.” The other winked playfully and Dick blushes at the comment, he was glad that someone thought his work was good and compliments from anyone were always a boost of motivation. 

They chatted awhile on all sorts of things, it seems more like they were getting to know more about each other. Jason knew topics to avoid, he knew things he shouldn’t discuss with Dick because the other would get wary. He also had to be extra careful when talking about things he already knows about Dick because, no matter how friendly that smile is, Jason doesn’t forget Dick is with the GCPD, he’s passed the exams with amazing grades and has taken down many criminals in Gotham with that mind of his so every step could be a wrong step and the last thing Jason needs is Dick finding out about him- due to the fact that it would then involve Bruce and the rest of them which never ends pretty as per usual. 

“Have you seen Batman?” Dick asks as he picks up the plate and moves them over to the sink. 

“No. I have never… have you? I heard he flies off roofs in the night… kinda like a big chipmunk.” Jason lies but Dick gets the joke as he chuckles. 

“I have… a few times actually. I don’t know what he’s thinking! Sometimes I feel like he’s on the GCPD’s side and sometimes he’s totally gone rogue. It’s hard to say, truly but he did save me and the others a few times so I’m thankful.” Dick washes the dishes as Jason brings the other plates to the side of the sink. 

“I guess he’s borderline?” Jason shrugs his shoulders, acting like he didn’t know too much about what happens in Gotham when the sunsets. Dick stops washing for a few seconds, Jason could see it in his face that he was debating mentally on whether to say something or not so he doesn’t pester the other, he just acts like he’s wiping the table. 

“Have you… have you heard of Red Hood?” Dick finally asks and Jason has to admit, he was surprised by the question. He thought of everything Dick wanted to ask or talk about, Red Hood would be the last thing, after all, Red Hood hasn’t exactly been kind to Officer Grayson. 

“Heard about him, always thought he was some sort of myth or something. Doesn’t he deal with undergrounds or something?” 

“I don’t know much about him. Tried searching the files in GCPD but I came back out empty. I tried asking the others but they won’t answer me.” The officer sighs loudly and Jason can understand why and how that happened. The computer files will never have his data cutesy of the Bat himself and as for the workers, Red Hood has many connections inside the GCPD so it was obvious, none of them would rat him out to Dick. 

“Sounds tough but also really suspicious. Shouldn’t you stay away from things like that?” 

“If I stay away then who will investigate? I know he’s guilty for some of the raids in Gotham- but no one has caught him… including me.” Dick rolls his eyes, agitated by the memory of him and Red Hood. 

“You seem rather fascinated by this ‘Red Hood’-“ 

“No!” Dick responded too quickly “It’s just that… I’ve met him a few times and he’s just so strange?” 

“This is Gotham, Dick. Who isn’t strange?” Jason laughs as they both finishes off the washing. 

“Well… you seem normal.” Dick turns to look at Jason in the eyes. 

‘If only you knew…’ Jason mentally thinks. He was the exact opposite of normal, he can’t think when was the last time he thought that he was normal or even close to it. If Dick knew who he was, all the secrets he hid, Dick wouldn’t think the same. 

“Minus your streak of white hair- that is unusual… I haven’t met anyone who dyes it like that but it looks good on you, Jason.” The shorter one commented, chuckling as Jason just smiled cheekily. 

“All the ladies love it and yeah, it looks good on me.” Jason brushes a hand through his white locks, wondering if it’ll charm the young man in front of him. Dick just laughs it off but there was no fooling the other who was trained by the Bat for so long, Jason could read Dick’s expression and the other was rather amused and interested in him- and that was a good sign. 

***** 

The duo didn’t even get to spend too much time together because once they were done and finally trying to just relax for 10 minutes, Dick’s phone rang and it was time for the officer to get to work. The case must have been a hurried one since the other was basically rushing in and out of his room to get his uniform. 

“I’m so sorry- I seriously have to go! My god- anyway, could you lock up for me when you’re done? I have to run for it! Just throw the extra key under the door, I’ll pick it up when I’m home. I’m sorry for this Jason- we were having a great time….” Dick groans as he buttons his shirt and all Jason did was smile at him. 

“Like I said… I get it.” Jason watches Dick jumpy around getting dressed and grabbing his gun. No one would have guessed the cool badass officer was actually a cute cereal loving and messy guy. It was like a dual life that Dick didn’t realize he lived. 

“Thank you. I will see you some other time?” Dick asks as he grabs his gun. 

“Of course. This is Gotham, you’re bound to run into me every now and then…” Jason promises as he follows Dick out where the Officer quickly puts on his shoes. 

“I’m sorry and thank you, Jason.” 

“Be careful out there, you know my number if anything happens. Thanks for the meal, Dick. It was delicious.” That’s all they got to say before Dick rushed out and off to where he had to be and Jason was left alone in an Officer’s house. Sometimes Jason thinks Dick is too trusting, what if he let an enemy in here instead? Honestly. The other walks about the living space, he spots the cameras he left in the apartment and decides, maybe this stalking thing can’t continue any longer. He knows about Dick, heck, he even ate homemade lunch with him so maybe if he wants something more, maybe now is the time to be more genuine with the other and it starts with no more cameras.

‘But I’ll miss watching him.’ Jason’s mind argue back and he thinks about it but came to the conclusion that he’ll continue to watch Dick for a few more weeks and the next time he’s allowed alone here, he’ll take the cameras off- for sure. 

***** 

A week has passed and Jason and Dick have gotten much closer to one another. They had dinners together and Jason even stopped by GCPD to have lunch with the Officer. Dick told him that they were making everyone in the GCPD gossip because the eldest son of Wayne was in their building for God sake! Things doesn’t seem clear on what Jason needed to do anymore, Dick was more than a target now and all the flirting and sweet talk- what was all of it about. As Jason gets deeper, he starts to realize how confusing this whole thing was… They were genuine with one another, Dick tells Jason more about himself though Jason stayed as vague as possible even if he wanted as much to pull close and let Dick know what he wanted to know- how… how could they possibly advance? 

It didn’t make sense- 

He was a criminal, a wanted man who walks in the dark and Dick was everything basked in daylight- Red Hood was supposed to take Officer Grayson down… why does he feel like he’s the one taken down instead?

“Is that clear?” Bruce’s voice snapped Jason back to sense and he was done day dreaming his problems away. He was once again in the Bat Cave for some urgent emergency meeting that Bruce suddenly called, the whole Bat Fam was there and that meant serious business. 

“What did he say?” Jason whispered to Barbara next to him and she gives him a rolled of the eyes for the typical behavior. 

“We’re teaming up with the GCPD to-“ 

“We are?!” That was a first, if Bruce could, he would avoid working with the GCPD and yet here they were thinking of teaming up! Perhaps the man hit his head on the wall or ground when he was flying off the grounds? 

“A lot of the stronger criminals have just escaped! We have no choice-“ Barbara whispered back and Jason sighs at the thought of the news. He wonders how Dick must be feeling, all those criminals let out just because of one small traitor in the GCPD. 

“Need we remind you that Joker has also escaped, Todd?” Damian glares at the two, obviously irritated by something. 

“Isn’t it dangerous to team up with them? They might get hurt.” Jason speaks out of range and the whole place was pin drop silence by the change of attitude. Even Alfred had nothing to say to that- 

“You’re worried for them?” Tim was actually off his seat and asking the elder one what was going on in his head.

“Perhaps the news of Joker running loose has Todd’s bolts and wires off their usual way.” The youngest smirked at his own statement. 

“We all know the GCPD will do nothing but get in the way.” Jason changes his words instead, shrugging in his seat as he stares at Bruce for replies. 

“We’re short-handed and they’ll only be dealing with the lower case criminals.” Bruce responds and Jason takes the other’s words for it, he has no choice but to anyway.

“You’re saying as if you want to join the operation.” Tim tilts his head to the side, curious as to why Jason was acting like he cares about the world again. 

Jason wonders how long he’s been day dreaming because the operation was optional? Like, he thought the whole urgent shit meant it was compulsory or something- as in, ‘the whole Gotham will burst in flames, you better get your ass down to save it’! 

“I can choose not to participate?” Jason asked 

“When have you chosen to participate?” Damian fired back and well, the other was sorta right. Jason hardly joins them and there’s many reasons why but the thought of Dick alone with all those criminals was making his stomach unwell- and then there’s Joker as well- 

“You’re short-handed… could use my help and my people- I’ll do it… under one condition.” 

“At a time like this, you’re thinking this is some form of trade? Clearly, you’ve lost your mind!” Damian growls, looked like he was ready to attack and even Tim thought something like that was a new low for Jason. 

“You need my help. I have all reasons to deny and besides, how would I know you guys won’t turn your back on me later?” 

“You-!” Damian slams his fist on the table

“Damian, it’s alright.” Bruce calls out and the younger seem to calm his anger for a while. “I’ll hear to your condition then decide if it’s worth.” Bruce’s eyes were cold and dark as he said so, everyone knew the stress he’s been dealing with and now with all the chaos, things were going to get worse. 

“We talk alone, Bats.” Jason gets up and the rest of them were reluctant to leave. 

“Head up.” Bruce orders and the rest seem to take his word though Tim and Damian wanted even more to stay. Nothing was good when Red Hood wanted deals but what choice did the rest of them have? Jason could give them maximum help and provide many distraction with his men, and that could keep the GCPD safe- his words strike fear with those who work under the Red Hood, a lot of them won’t even side the enemies. Truth was, Jason was going to help them no matter what because it was something he knew that was too big for them to handle and with Joker running loose, Jason can think of several ways to drag him back in, after he hurt him a few times though. The thing about being Jason Todd was that even if he wanted to be nice- he can’t show it and he knows why. Its better the rest of them don’t get too close to him.

“What’s the condition?” Bruce cuts to the chase and Jason takes a deep breath, thinking if he should even voice it out. 

“You’re setting us up in groups for the attack, right? One of us in each group with the GCPD for a faster and more efficient take down.” Jason’s been in this business too long that he doesn’t even need to know the plan, he basically can construct it given the right information about it. 

“Yes.” 

“GCPD’s Richard John Grayson. I want to be in every group he’s in- no exception.” Jason bargains and Bruce squints his eyes, suspicious at such a request, what would Jason want anything to do with Dick. In fact, if anything, he should want to be away from Dick because he was more likely to put him down after everything is over. 

“Why?” 

“That’s none of your business. Do we have a deal or not?” Jason glares back at Bruce, challenging the man who once taught him everything, gave him everything… and who once left him for everything-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What things will happen in the next chapter? Which criminals will they cross-path with? Comment to motivate me to update and let me know what you thought about the story so far!! <3 Kudos if you like it~ 
> 
> Thank you <3


	5. Lock & Loaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a month since the last update but the chapter is finally here!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the others and do let me know what you think of it.

Many times in life, hard challenges and choices often come up but if there's one thing Jason learnt is that, if there's many enemies in your way then you're going the right way, kind of like playing a video game. Gotham was at its lowest for the last few days, hectic and chaos all over making Jason think this must be one of those tough ass boss battles. No matter though, he was confident they'd be able to take them all down soon enough but this wasn't as simple anymore, for Jason now wasn't just a single player in the game, he had others to look out for- and that changed his reckless behavior for once. Jason knew when to play and when to take things seriously, this was one of those times, he had to seriously be immerse because there was no room for mistakes- the stakes are high.

They were all supposed to meet up on the roof of GCPD after dark where the Batman signal shone brightly in the skies. There were a group of GCPD members up there with Commissioner Gordon, those few must be the ones who could be trusted. Batman and Robin were first to arrive, followed by the rest of the family before Red Hood arrived last.

"The Red Hood???!" One of the cop whispered to his friend in shock, taking a few steps back already.

"Why-" before Commissioner Gordon could ask further, Batman steps forward, and the place silences once again.

"He's with us." Batman said and despite the Commissioner wanting to press further on the matter, he didn't because Gotham needs all the help it could get, right now wasn't the time to argue about something else.

"Very well." The old man huffed, and the other's behind him doesn't question it anymore either.

Jason looks at Dick intently though no one could tell he was doing so thanks to his helmet. He read the other's body language from the way he moved, the way he stood and just how his face looked in general. Dick looked exhausted, probably the most tired Jason has ever seen the man and Jason knows why. The past few days, he's rarely home and spends most of his time tracking down the criminals- Jason frowns, Dick should know better than to tire himself out like that but now it was far too late to rest and everyone could only do their best and hope it all ends tonight. Batman gives out his plans, setting everyone in small groups and positioning them in strategic places to have a better take down, the plan was good, well thought about and if it was executed perfectly then everything should go well. Commissioner Gordon went on about listing the upper tier criminals and told his fellow workers that if any of those were sighted, they're to not persue and instead should report immediately to them instead.

"Officer Grayson, you'll be following Red Hood." When Batman announced that, Jason saw Dick's eyes widen slightly but he acts like it didn't matter and replied with a quick "Yes, Sir". There were 3 more people set with Jason's group, making it 5 of them in total and once briefing was done, they all head to their places, waiting for further instructions.

"Just don't get in my way." Jason looks at all of them before he leaps off the roof to where he was stationed. The rest of them will arrived at the destination by car so that gives him the advantage of sweeping the area first in case there's any threat he needed to eliminate.

One clear round of the place and it seems fine for now, he set traps and alarms nearby in case something pops up. Once the other 4 arrived, Jason barked orders, placing them where they needed to be.

"Follow the orders." He ended his words and everyone around him seem rather nervous and scared except for Dick, of course.

The first run in was thankfully just some lower class criminals, they weren't lethal, just stupid and crazy on different levels. Jason lets the other guys handle it and they do it easily which mean he wasn't placed with complete idiots. Jason got to see Dick up close in action, pushing the man on the ground hard before he cuffs him in one swift motion. Dick was good despite the fatigue and that made Jason less worried for now. The next few run ins were harder, one happened to be an ambush which forced Jason to actually move his ass to help the fight. They took them all down though and for a while it was silent. One of them took the time to report back to the Commissioner and everything seems to be going well until they heard a loud explosion and judging from that area, it should be Bat Girl's position.

"Don't." Jason tells his members who looked on at the smoke with worried eyes like they wanted to run to the area to do what they had to but they can't leave or the plan could fall apart, and if there's no request for back up then it wasn't their fight. They all waited a little longer until their radio transceiver received a call for back up.

"Harley Quinn spotted, Batgirl going for persue, request back up." Barbara's voice was clear as she spoke, confident though she did sound like she was running, Harley's crazy laugh was heard from the background and so the chase was on.

"Copy that. Red Hood moving in for backup, section C empty." They were the closest, meaning it would be quicker for them head there to neutralize the place rather than the other groups.

"Robin moving solo to section C." Damian's voice added in before everyone made their move to where the explosion was and Jason thinks of ways to keep everyone safe because if Harley is lurking around, Joker may not be far and the last thing Jason wanted was a run in with Gotham's clown Prince.

*****

Arriving at the area, it was quiet and deserted, the other people with Barbara didn't seem there at all which puts all of them on high alert. They walked closer to the area, stealthy and ready for anything that was to come.

"Hey- I... I think I found them! They're here." One of the cop said loudly, he moved in closer with the rest behind him but Red Hood doesn't move closer, he looks at the man on the ground wearing the GCPD uniform, his shoulders shaking violently which makes Jason cautious about the situation but the fallen man slowly turns to show a deadly insane smile on his face and Jason pieces it together in his head that moment.

"Watch it!" Red Hood shouts, he jumps across, tackling Dick on the ground before he pulls a small gas mask from his utility belt to place it on Dick's face. He was just a second faster as the place soon fills with Joker's laughing gas, the green gas clouding their vision and forcing the other 3 men to start laughing hysterically like mad men before they drop to the ground. Luckily, Jason's helmet is already immune to any gas like these and he's able to clearly see thanks to the tech inside it. There was another man standing across from them in a GCPD uniform but he had a gas mask and in his hands were mini tanks, probably where he got the laughing gas from. Red Hood could easily tell that it wasn't the Joker, but who was it then?

The gas quickly clears, and Dick who was still underneath Jason follows his vision to look where Red Hood was intently staring to see a shadowy figure among the mess.

"That's Kelvin!" Dick shouts, voice angry as he pushed Jason off of him to get up on his feet.

"Who exactly is-"

"He's the cause of this." Dick said before he runs towards the man, and Jason was a few seconds too late to grab the Officer back. The story added up that the man over there is the one corrupted Officer who let the criminals free and now, he's out for all of them too. He must've taken advantage and hid among the crowd once Bat Girl was gone from the picture.

The run was on once the man caught sight of Dick running towards him. He tried to escape but Dick was hot on his trail, Jason had no choice but to follow up as well but not before he tells the communication link what was going on so that others could be wary of what's to come in case something similar happens. The guy was a crazy fast runner and Dick was too brash, too emotional and clearly too tired that he wasn't thinking straight cause the man escape right into a warehouse which could either be a dead end or a trap- very likely the latter. They both rush into the dark place and Dick stopped once he couldn't see his target anymore but he was panting and gasping for air, something he shouldn't be doing given someone like Dick with almost perfect stats for an officer. Jason knew Dick was hitting critical point of pushing and forcing himself too much and that was never good news. Thanks to the helmet, Jason could detect a few heat signatures and that confirmed his theory about a trap. 8 men surrounding them from higher grounds, all armed with guns and that didn't make things better.

"8 of them, armed." Jason whispers to Dick before the two of them slowly reach for their guns in their holsters.

Red Hood could easily escape the scenario, throw a couple of smoke bombs and disappear in sight before performing silent takedowns but Dick wouldn't be able to share the same idea and he won't be able to improvise that well without actually hearing the plan. The two could get out of this depending how good the shooters actually was but that was a big risk to take, Jason mentally calculates all shooting possibilities and outcomes, neither of them came out perfect but there was no way out but fight so he had to- Jason glances at Dick's position one last time before he takes a deep breath...

"Take the left." He whispers softly as he sees the men above them ready to get up and start firing.

"Now!" An unfamiliar voice shouts before all 8 men got out of their hiding spots and started shooting at the duo, Jason in split seconds gets both his guns out, pointing one of the left and the other on right because Dick was the current priority. His sharp aim shot 3 of them down while avoiding the incoming bullets as best as he could.

'This is going to hurt.' Jason mentally states before he used his own body to shield Dick momentarily and takes a shot to his lower arm. He doesn't flinch from it nor does he make a sound as he continues to shoot another 2 out. Dick takes out the remaining men with ease but the blood splatter on his uniform proved that Red Hood has just been shot.

"Red Hood!" Dick shouts, grabbing onto the other's arm to inspect the wound but could only see the blood spreading around his jacket.

"I'm fine. Let's go after the last one-" Jason pulls his arm away from Dick before proceeding to follow the tracks to find the culprit of the mess.

"You're not fine! You've been shot!" Dick hurries behind him, baffled by the fact Red Hood just shrugged off a bullet wound.

Trust him, Red Hood has taken much worse, a wound like that barely fazes him nowadays. The calculation told Jason that either Dick will get shot in the shoulder or he himself will get shot in the arm- and though he did get shot in the chest area, the armor kept him protected and no harm came. However, both of them were pretty lucky that the shooters weren't that sharp and even Jason's wound was just a grazed shot and not a bullet embedded one. Red Hood scans the place, ignoring Dick's words behind him as he sees the culprit and stops dead in his track.

"Found him." He muttered and Dick went silent for a while, hands tight on his gun as they step closer to the man named Kelvin, the one who betrayed Gotham City for God knows what reason.

"It's over!" Dick shouts and the man is startled before he slowly turns over, hands in the air but that wicked smile never fades. He had bombs attached to his body and a switch gripped tightly on his right hand and Jason knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“I’ll bring you both down with me!!” The man screamed, his hand shaking from either fear or excitement as his thumb was right above the button to detonate the bomb. Jason and Dick were really stuck in the current situation with less to no options.

“It doesn’t have to end this way!” Dick shouts back, slowly walking towards the man, testing his limits before he stopped dead in his tracks and puts his arms up before bending down to drop the only gun he was holding. Red Hood however has still got his gun and his aim was right at Kelvin’s head, it was a clear shot and Jason knows he won’t miss but with the way Dick was being, the night won’t end the way he wants it to.

“T-this…this is the only way.” The man laughs a bit and they could hear the crack in his voice, a broken and sad man, too far on the edge to return.

“I know you, Kel and I know what happened… I understand but this isn’t the way to do things. I can help you, we all can! Just put that down and we can work something out.” Dick tries to persuade the man but he shook his head and took a few steps back, close to bursting out.

“You don’t understand! What does ‘perfect officer Grayson’ understand about my life?! I worked my heart and soul out for this rotten city and what do I get!? What do I get?! A knife in my back- betrayed! I’m not the best cop- I had my flaws but I worked day and night! They mocked me for being a coward- I’m not like you, Dick, I’m not good out on the field but I do my best—Who’s the coward now?! I want this city burned to the ground! I want all these people killed! And then maybe- maybe you’ll all see my worth!” The man laughs, tears falling from the side of his face and Jason was read to pull the trigger, to end this once and for all before 1 life becomes 3 or more.

“What happened wasn’t anyone’s fault! Things can still work out… you have so much more ahead of you, and there’s so many innocent lives on the line… everything can-“

“Shut up! Shut up!” The man screamed, sobbing and shaking his head violently, finger close to the detonate button that made Jason close to pulling the trigger but Dick looking back at him with those worried blue eyes had his mind pushing back his instincts.

“Red Hood, put the gun down- It’s alright.” Dick says in a soft tone but Red Hood thinks he’s insane and completely out of his mind if Dick is going to believe someone like that can redeem himself- in fact, right now, Dick is risking both their lives on an absolutely insane man like that.

Jason doesn’t do what he said and instead keeps an even tighter grip on the gun. Yes, he’s heard of Dick’s methods and no, he doesn’t agree to it at all but it was something in that voice that made Jason feel like maybe this could work? Maybe that man deserved to get his punishment rather than just death-

“Trust me.” Dick says and Jason slowly kneels before he drops both his guns on the ground.

The man seem to have calmed down but his hands were still shaking and he looked cautiously at the two, taking deep breaths. 

"Everything-" 

"No." The man says in a shaky tone, tears streaming down his face. 

"Wait!" Dick shouts but it was far too late, the man had already made up his mind and his thumb was closing onto the button to detonate the bombs. Red Hood obviously never trusted the other, even with Dick's words but he tried giving the bad guy another chance and well, it just showed that he was right all along- People in Gotham just don't deserve that second chance. 

Jason was quick to grab his small dagger and accurately aimed it before tossing it to the man's wrist where the object penetrated right through and he drops the device before screaming in pain. Dick was in shock at the moment but he quickly gets himself back on track and rushes to his ex-worker before grabbing the man and cuffing his arms behind his back. 

Kelvin screams and trashes in protest, loud words that Jason didn’t want to make out the words he was saying. Gotham was a crazy place and people who live in it might get taken down and consumed and before they know it, they’ll be insane. Just like this man, who’s fallen for Gotham’s beauty and charms but now he sees its rotten core- too bad, it’s a little too late for him. 

***** 

Red Hood makes a few calls here and there to make sure all his members were safe after receiving the antidote. They reported back to Commissioner Gordon and Batman who were somewhat pleased at the capture. It was strange working with Bruce but Jason tells himself that he did it for Gotham- no, perhaps he did it for someone else. 

After clearing everything up, Jason walks the lonely path alone, up a building and to the roof where he takes a seat on the edge and stares straight ahead. The sun would soon rise, the night was over and majority of the criminals were back in their cells except for some criminals like Killer Croc, Joker, Two Face and a few more on the short list but the rest of them were out of reach from the innocent and everyone is the operation, deserves at least a few hours of rest before they start pursuing again. 

The bright sun rises and it was blazing but the warmth was rather welcoming. It was time to head back for everyone under the Bat Symbol. They fight the battles in the dark and when the sun’s up, it was time to head back regardless of progress. Jason sighs, the pain in his arms subsided long ago but he saw Batman with that wound and God knows what Bruce is thinking when he sees the blood stain on his brown leather outwear. 

“Red Hood.” A familiar and rather sweet voice calls out and Jason turns back to see Officer Grayson approaching him with a first aid kit in hand. 

“So you were here.” The Officer takes a seat beside him without asking and opens the box before he turns to the vigilante and smiles a little. 

“Show me your wound.” Dick asks and Jason’s head was ringing all sorts of alarms but he was kinda glad at least someone cared about him.

Geez, when was the last time someone helped him bandages his wounds? When was the last time Alfred sat beside him and stitch his cut- When was the last time Bruce nagged him on about being reckless out there?

It’s been way too long. 

“I’ll be fine.” Red Hood answers but the Officer merely rolls his eyes. 

“No. You got shot and there’s blood which means you’re not fine.” He pesters on but instead of finding him annoying, Jason found it adorable that the Officer Grayson would go all out and find him and then try to help him. 

“The sun is up, I have to go.” 

“You were watching it rise. Clearly you could spend 5 more minutes.” 

Dick’s eyes shone in the natural light while Jason has a heavy debate in his head about whether or not to take off his jacket and let the Officer bandaged him up. It was such a risk but it was just his jacket, it wasn’t like he was going to take off his helmet right? But Dick was oh-so smart and Jason doesn’t want him to suspect… eh- fuck it. 

“Starting to care about me, Officer?” The words were playful as he slowly takes off his jacket to reveal his sleeveless armor, his bare arms and the wound. 

“Wait- why aren’t you in full armor?!” Dick shouts out a little loud and Jason could only laugh at that.

“We have various armors for various occasions. I figured I needed more speed and agility today so I opt for a lighter one and this was it. I would be slower if I had the full one on. It’s all strategy. Don’t worry babe, I didn’t wear this to show off my guns but yeah- feel free to stare.” He jokes and Dick wanted to stay calm and collected but when the side of his lips twitch into a smile, Jason knew he was victorious in at least making the Officer smile. 

“It was a dangerous move though.” Dick says and ignores the last few statements before. 

“I get shot all the time. This is nothing, it’ll heal in a few days.” 

“But Batman wears a full armor all the time.” 

“And do you not see how slow he is at times?” Red Hood fires back and Dick was silent as he tries to recall but he can’t remember the Dark Knight being slow- but perhaps on their level, it was different. 

“Not really?” Dick shrugs as he opens the boy and gets to work, disinfecting the wound first. 

The silence falls between them once more and while Dick was intently wrapping the bandaged around, Jason made a mental note to never wear a sleeveless shirt in front of Dick Grayson when he’s Jason Todd. The boy can’t see too much and though it’s just his arms, Dick might have the memory or at least see the scar or realize something is odd. 

“About today…” Dick breaks the silence and continues 

“I want to thank you for acting so quickly. I made you drop your gun and I was stupid enough to drop mine and put both our lives in danger… not just us but the people around us. I… I don’t- I just thought that I could talk him out of it. I thought I could get him to stay on our side… I didn’t want to kill him because I know him and I know that’s unprofessional but I just… I…” Dick couldn’t find the words to say, he was disappointed and maybe in pain and all he did was look down to the medical box between them. 

“What you did out there wasn’t stupid. You gave him a chance. Anyone else would have put a bullet straight through his skull but that’s what sets you off from them. You’re a good cop, Officer Richard and I don’t blame you for your actions. If I didn’t agree with it, I would have had it my way and you know I can. I went with it because I felt like I… would have done the same if the circumstances were different.” 

“What? Then why didn’t you…” 

“Like I said, I would have if the circumstances were different. It’s easier to just shoot the man and get over it, I didn’t want to hear the sob story from a criminal but… there was once a day where I too believed that people in Gotham could change-” 

“They can change.” Dick cuts in quick, determine eyes shot up to look at Jason. 

“I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree.” He mutters back before he puts his jacket back on and gets up from his seat before he walks over to the back, ready to grapple out of there before the sun gets too high. The cop follows him quickly, only a few steps behind him.

“Red Hood! Thanks for staying with the operation… we couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Oh? And would this little puppy kiss me for being helpful? I feel like I need a reward.” Jason smiles under his helmet as he watch Dick’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink while he averts his gaze.

“Honestly- what are you on about?! We were just having civil conversations and you turn it into-“ 

“Careful Officer. You almost sound like you’re in love with me.” 

“I- You! I would never-“ 

Jason stops in his tracks and turns, but that made Dick have a sudden halt and he ends up knocking into the Red Hood instead. 

“You’re cute, Officer. I’m quite fond of you.” Jason whispers softly and Dick’s eyes widen a little before he steps back quickly. 

“You’re insane, Hood.” Dick huffs out and Jason merely shrugs his shoulders before he steps up a ledge at the corner of the building. 

“Gotham does that to you, pup.” Red Hood opens his arms wide a little before he falls backwards from the top of the building but both him and the Officer knew he was going to survive- of course he was. 

Red Hood quickly grapples onto another building and he doesn’t look back to see Dick or anything. He keeps his eyes forward and back to the route to his safe house and all he has to remember about the Officer was the subtle pain in his arm every time he moves it. 

Jason doesn’t think he’s ever said this nor does he think he’ll ever say it but for once… he’s actually not too sour about getting shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you like it and a comment to motivate me or to just let me know what you think! Feedbacks are well loved! <3 
> 
> Did you guys enjoy this Red Hood and Officer Grayson interaction? What do you think will unfold in future chapters? :) I hope I can update soon and I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. 
> 
> I'll see you guys next time.  
> Have a blessed week ahead :D


	6. Stray Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in update, I was occupied with DickDamiWeek2017 and well, the usual stuff in life. I'll be busy for the next two weeks but I'll be having my break then so hopefully more updates.
> 
> It's a bit hard to write Dick and Jason moments without clashing too much with Red Hood- but I hope I'm doing fine and despite the growing feelings, Jason is still conflicted. I hope the future chapters will be able to highlight all those parts.

The sight of his room slowly cleared up as he opens his eyes, mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he looks at the afternoon rays of sunshine from the gaps of the curtains. Despite crime never sleeping in Gotham, Red Hood thinks he’s earn himself a good night rest after what happened yesterday and so the second he gets back to his safe house and after a warm shower, the boy decks out like a dead man and doesn’t wake until the next afternoon-

Yes, that was a very irregular sleep pattern and yeah, he missed a night’s worth of patrol but Jason left his phone on in case anything big needed his attention and no calls meant that everything was all chirpy and that was good enough for Jason Todd.

He felt refresh though his head was still dizzy from over sleeping and the only reason he’s getting up is because he’s hungry- sometimes, he wishes his body could go without food and water. Superman has got it good with that ability. Jason slowly gets up but not a second later he falls back on the white sheets below him and he lets out a loud sigh, suddenly having the urge to smoke. The slight tinge in his arms made him look at the bandages wrapped around it and he smiles without thinking as his memory plays of the handsome Officer raiding his dreams.

“Fuck.” Jason cussed, rubbing his face with both his hands before he pushes the comforter aside and steps out of bed, casually looking for clothes to wear since he passed out after a shower and sleeping naked was more comfortable anyway. 

He grabs a fresh pair of boxers and slips on a pair of sweatpants before he heads to search for food. The man settles for some early toasts as he switches on the television and watches the daily news to see if there's any update. It made sense that it was hot news, the GCPD was thanked for their hard work but they all know it was far from over until every last escaped criminal was back where they belong. 

Jason switches it off once the news was over, casually munching his toast until he remembers he's still got those camera all over Dick's apartment and so he ventures back into his room to open his laptop to start his spying session. He hasn't heard from Dick since they separated on the roof but he's certain the cop is doing fine- hopefully he's rested. 

Maybe the young man was already out? Maybe he didn't get to sleep in- maybe he didn't go home? Was Dick being hard on himself again? Jason thought so as he flips through the cameras but he stops at the last one which was Dick's room. 

The cop laid there nude in his sheets, the only thing covering his body was the comforter and that thing barely shield anything to be honest. Jason lets his eyes have a treat, staring at the screen and a part of him was glad Dick was resting, the other part was just plain horny from the sight. 

God, Dick is absolutely beautiful. From his sun-kissed skin, soft jet black hair, lean frame and well... basically everything really. Jason felt his boxers feeling a little tight as he day dreams of kissing that skin, leaving marks on that neck and playfully teasing the officer below him until the man cried out his name again and again. The things he could do to Dick were countless and the thoughts itself is making Jason's head go to uncharted grounds. 

Jason lets his hand slip into his boxers, letting his fingers slowly touch his own skin before it descends lower. His eyes were shut, imagining the other by his side instead of being alone in the room. He was hard, really hard kind of hard and Jason blames Dick- heck, he wants Dick to take responsibilities for making him feel this way but the other was clueless and maybe that excited him a little. He grasp himself in his hand and slowly moves his hand in an up and down motion, he could imagine Dick with him in his uniform and they were trapped somewhere or just being dirty and doing it in alley- perhaps a rooftop. 

He smears the tip with his thumb, silently smirking to himself as a witty conversation played in his mind with Dick. Jason continues to masturbate, opening his eyes whenever he needed a better reference of Dick's naked body and what he sees helps him. He keeps going, finding the right pace to pleasure himself, mumbles of words out, feeling his hips jerk in a thrusting motion as the imagination goes further and Jason's mind is going way down the rabbit hole. 

In all honesty, he's never really used an actual person in his imagination as a relief material because first of all, he's never had someone in his life that caught his attention like this and secondly, if Jason Todd wants someone he'll get that person so this was all new but a good kind of new. No amount of porn could beat the idea of Dick begging him for his cock- 

Before he knew it, he was bucking in his hand and he ejaculates around his grasp, his boxers completely done for the day. Jason takes uneven deep breaths, calming himself and finally letting his brain come back to Earth. He opens his eyes and Dick is still laying in bed, lightly snoring away while Jason is sitting in his seat, hand shoved down his pants and underwear, clearly having a good time. 

"Fuck." Jason cussed under his breath once more, removing his hand from the inside of his boxers and the white sticky liquid was all over his fingers and palm. He's definitely lost his mind somewhere but the contentment in his heart made it feel worth it. 

***** 

The live feed was still on his computer when Jason came out from the bathroom, cleaned and sated for the time being. Dick seems to be up as well and he was having breakfast which was cereal as per usual. Jason takes his seat back in the chair and looks at the screen, eyes gazing at Dick’s smile as he chuckled at some joke that was played on the television- and then a great idea came to mind. 

Jason reaches over for his phone and clicks on the contact before he places the device near his ear. Not long later, Dick who was on the other side of the screen looked away from his show and grabbed his own phone. There was no lying when Dick’s eyes widen a little and there was this short hesitation but he quickly clicks the accept call button. 

“Hello?” Dick voiced out, starting to pace around the room for no reason.

“Hey. I hope I’m not bothering you, officer.” Jason’s tone was playful and Dick got the tone as he smiles on his end. 

“Of course not. I was just resting…” 

“Then I hope I’m not intruding on your resting.” 

“N-no. No you aren’t. I didn’t say that because-“ Dick was flustered trying to explain himself and Jason watches the other hit his own forehead in frustration or embarrassment, probably both.

“I know what you mean, Dick. I’m just kidding…” 

“So… any reason why you called? No that I don’t want you to call, it’s a pleasant surprise to hear from you, it’s just that I… uh… people normally call with a reason- but you can always call me even without a reason… oh god, that sounds weird. I’m just wondering if there might be a reason. You don’t have to- I just… you know… Is there like trouble? Is there a robbery in your place- no, you would’ve called the police on duty but then again, you wouldn’t know I’m not on duty but it’s normal to call the hotline first even if you know a cop- I think I should stop talking now.” Dick sighs at himself, rubbing his temples before he takes deep breaths.

Jason chuckles and not in a mocking way, he laughed because the other’s reaction was adorable. Seeing him stumble his words when he knows Officer Grayson was someone completely different. The collected and calm man was also a cute mess and Jason liked it. Liked how they could both be different and yet the same person like how Red Hood was more daring and flirty while Jason Todd had to be just a little more professional. It was a good change truly. 

“Don’t stop talking.” Jason says back, leaning against his chair, he finds Dick’s chuckling at himself before apologizing for being off today, blaming it on the stress. 

“I saw the news today and there really was havoc in Gotham. The GCPD did an amazing job, I just want to check up on you, to see if you’re alright.” The tone was soft, almost a whisper as Jason speaks and even he himself was surprise at his own tone.

“Oh. I’m… I’m good. Thank you for worrying about me. I’m a little tired but I’ve had sufficient rest and I’m ready to go back to work tomorrow.” Dick replies. He was laying on his couch now with a hand over his red face. 

“That’s good. You should rest more… Well, I won’t intrude anymore. I just need to know you’re okay…” Jason smiles to himself, pretty contented with what he just said and he was happy to leave it at that but maybe Dick has different plans. 

“Oh… uh… Jason! If you’re free… today or tonight. Maybe we could you know… do something?” 

“Do you have anywhere in mind?” 

“There’s this amusement park in town for about 2 weeks and today is its final day. I was planning to go alone but I wouldn’t mind some company.” 

“I’m free after 5 so I’ll pick you up at 6?” Jason offered.

“Yeah. That sounds great! I’ll see you later.”

“See you.” 

The call ended but Jason continues watching over Dick, watching the young man stare at his phone blankly for a few seconds before he rolls off his couch and covering his face with his hands. There was this grin on Dick’s face, a wide happy smile that made Jason’s heart feel odd but he shuts it out, just like how he shuts the feed and decides to complete his work before his date. 

***** 

The hours passed by quickly and before he knows it, he’s at the front of Dick’s place dressed in his casual wear. A black top with dark blue jeans and sport shoes to match. Jason decided to wear his black jacket despite the weather being a little humid because he’s got to hide that bandaged wound from Dick before the officer pieces the puzzle piece together and finds out the relation between Red Hood and Jason Todd. 

“Hello~” Dick waves as he walks towards Jason and the other returns with a friendly smile before they drove off to their destination. 

The drive there was comfortable, they talked about the news, and then it went to some random facts and odd knowledge, making Jason wonder how and when did Dick have the time to search about those. The air around them was light, banters and laughter being thrown back and forth, both able to keep up with one another, striking conversations after conversations- Jason doesn’t think he’s met someone like Dick before. 

***** 

The night went on smoothly with Jason being able to make Dick laugh numerous times and he’s certain the other’s enjoying himself. They ate a lot of food, trying out new street treats from the various vendors and it’s been too long since Jason allowed himself a moment of peace and a normal life, ever since the Joker came and took his life, nothing has been quite the same but momentarily it feels like it he was fine again, like he was sane and the whole… bad day didn’t happen-

And they were having fun, watching the fireworks, playing games and riding rides. Jason was confused, yes but he’ll let the question linger in his mind for a little longer for now all he could think was beating Dick in a shooting game- but then a call rings in and Jason was tempted to just leave it but Dick urge him to at least see who the caller was. 

It was Tim’s number and Jason excuses himself before he walks away from the crowd to pick up the call.

“Whatever it is, it can wait, right?” Jason mutters quickly, knowing the younger man wouldn’t call him for no good reason and he hasn’t owed them anything or any favors so this could be a bad call kind of call. 

“We have location on the Joker.” That was all Tim needed to say to get Jason’s attention and his expression darkens, eyes getting serious from the mention of his name. The Joker needs to get back in his cell before more harm comes to Gotham, who knows what kind of sick plan he’s hatching in his head and him being back in his cell was for the better of everyone.

Don’t get Jason wrong, he wants to kill the man, yes, every cell in his body wants him dead but he knows he can try and he might succeed but then Bruce will throw him in another cell and the other problems of the world could never be solved. How many years since that day? Since the day he ‘died’? Bruce has a silent agreement with Jason, they let him in on the cases and he’ll do his part and not kill any criminals. 

“I’m on my way.” Jason grits his teeth but when his sight catches Dick’s laughing face as he shoots down another bottle, his eyes soften as he walks back to the police officer and gently holds Dick by the waist, leaning closer to his ear. 

“Something came up. I have to go, I’m sorry.” Jason could feel Dick jolt from the touch but he relaxes once he sees who it is. 

“That’s fine. Go and do what’s important…” Dick smiles and Jason swears to punch Joker twice as hard he finds that clown.

“I’m really sorry. Shall I drive you back?” 

“Don’t be sorry, you always understand when I have to do my job and I understand that when something comes up, you just got to do it. And no, I can get myself home… I want to stay a little longer.” 

“Take care.” Jason lets Dick go, taking a step back and faking a smile.

“You too.” The thing was that Jason could see the drop in Dick's shoulders when he said he had something to do but he knows Dick couldn't stop him from going to fight the Joker, no one could stop him and the faster that clown is in jail, the safer it would be for Dick and the rest of Gotham so this was a sacrifice he had to make, a sacrifice Jason was willing to make. 

***** 

The night was still young, Gotham’s crime would hit its peak but they’d be ready for it any day. Jason puts on his helmet, he was already in his gear. The key was to always go around with it so that he could change whenever he needed to and a worn out bag in the back of his car seems unsuspicious until it’s open. Red Hood takes one final look at the bright lights from the park, he hears the theme park music that was a little too old, the laughter and happy screams from the thrilling rides but this wasn’t his life, no, this wasn’t the path he could choose. That option was shut long time ago-

“Red Robin, send me the coordinates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'That' scene was so difficult to write- but I hope you all weren't confused or anything.
> 
> There's some sweet dating moments for Jason and Dick, hoping they'd continue to progress! I hope the remaining chapters will all be good as well.
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you guys think about the chapter! Anything lacking? Or any memorable scenes? Leave a comment to motivate me to update and kudos if you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> I'll see you guys next time! I hope you all have a great week ahead <3


	7. Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I hope the story is going well- Here's the next chapter! I'm always baiting you guys with some Joker action but nahhhh- too soon maybe? I hope the story is enjoyable and hopefully things will unravel well in future chapters! 
> 
> ENJOY :D

There was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind, a part of him hating the fact that he left Dick back there all alone when they were having such a good time while the other part knew he could never share Dick’s world with him. It had been roughly 2 hours since the coordinates were sent and since he tried searching for that killer clown but all efforts have been futile though the Joker was surely here at some point. 

Red paint splatter on the walls of the rundown building, the walls partially broken off but the words were screaming red against it, trying to remind Jason of blood and it did even though he knew the smell of paint well. The Joker was at it with his pranks and jokes, leaving small traces, filling Bruce with his obsession and this game was one Jason knew all too well which is the reason why they have to find him as soon as possible so this chaos can finally come to an end. 

The colour red seems to have always hold an importance to him, he remembers the bright red of his worn out jacket when he was running around the streets of Gotham, doing bad deeds before he stumble upon Batman, and then he remembers the red on his Robin attire, the bright coloured vest he was so proud to wear back then and now, his attire consist of red as well, just like the Red Hood symbol but lately, the colour red has become a little too blinding- 

And then he remembers the colour of Dick’s eyes- calming bright blue, a sweet and almost cold feeling dwelling in his heart. Maybe blue was a good change, the opposite of red, maybe that’s what he needed. 

“Red Hood, report.” Bruce’s voice rang clear next to his ear from the communication link and Jason gives a sigh as looked around the empty place once more before giving Batman a full report on what he found… or what he didn’t find. 

***** 

Red Hood slings himself off the line, landing perfectly on the ground in an alley before he takes a few stealthy steps near the parking lot of his car. They couldn’t find him yet again but hopefully the new clues would soon lead them to find the Joker. Jason angrily slams the brick wall next to him, part of him angry at the fact they couldn’t find the Joker, the other part was purely upset he couldn’t finish the date with Dick like he wanted to. 

Jason was about to take off his attire when his brain wonders if Dick was still in the park, maybe he could catch up where he left off? He took the chance and climb up the roof again and scans the park with his best ability with the hood and he was about to give up but then he spots the under sitting inside a Ferris wheel cabin alone, staring out to the city. Jason smiles to himself and walks to the edge of the building, his heart beating a little loudly again and he momentarily forgets his currently Red Hood and not Jason Todd and if he just shows up like that… Dick wouldn’t hesitate to push him down and cuff him before dragging his ass back to the GCPD. 

But right now he doesn’t feel like being Jason Todd, no, he feels more comfortable as Red Hood sometimes. Jason takes a deep breath, leaping off the building easily before he grapples perfectly onto another, throwing himself further and higher, his mind a mess but all he wants is to see Dick again-

***** 

The loud thud and shake of the cabin made Dick jolt in his seat before he turns his head to the sound and he sees Red Hood grabbing tightly onto his cabin and knocking the door before giving him a wave. Dick was shocked, he didn’t know what to do but then the other silently points downwards to where the door latch could be manually snapped opened but Dick knew better than to let Red Hood in however the Ferris wheel was already in motion and they weren’t at the top but they were pretty high up, a fall from here could kill- 

While Dick was debating whether or not to open the latch, the Red Hood snaps the lock easily with a hand before he pushes it open and steps inside. Once the door behind the larger man was shut, Dick tensed, he automatically tried to reach for his gun but he didn’t bring it with him today so he was left defenceless against the Red Hood. 

“I could have died out there…” Obviously he wouldn’t have but he would appreciate if the cop took a little more care of him. Red Hood takes a step closer and Dick takes another back but his back hits the wall of the cabin. 

“What are you doing here?” Dick quicks to the chase and all the other did, much to the officer’s surprise, he just sat on the other side casually.

“Strolling around and saw you here so lonely… you know officer, you shouldn’t be making that face.” 

“W-what face?” 

“Like you’re longing for someone… you looked so sad that I just had to come up here to see who made Officer Grayson look like he could drop on his knees and-“ 

“Stop-“ Dick shut the other’s words and despite the low light around them, Jason could still see the red blush across his cheeks and the lightly actually only made the scene more loveable. 

“I don’t look like that at all! I was thinking of something and you’ve got nerves to show up here, Red Hood! I’m going to-“ 

“Drag me to the GCPD? Without a gun… without your handcuffs… you’re not even in any armour, Officer. You couldn’t get me even when you had a gun pointed at me, what makes you think you could get me in your daily clothes?” Jason hits back, smirking behind as the other looked angry yet flustered. 

He knows his words wouldn’t stop Dick from actually trying to kick his ass but he just wanted to say those words out loud. 

“Why… why are you even here…?” Dick huffs, folding his arm in a childish manner and Jason smiles a little, seeing as the other has come to understand the scenario, the two of them were sort of trapped in the cabin until the wheel came down but that would take a while seeing as their cabin hasn’t even hit the top yet. 

“Like I said, saw your lonely face, thought you would like some company.” 

“And you think jumping on a Ferris wheel while its spinning would be a good idea? Did anyone even see you??” 

“Who knows and who cares.“ Jason replied and Dick just looked out the window again, he wasn’t pleased with the answers but he didn’t look mad either so Jason thinks he’s still doing fine. 

Silence fell on them, the only sounds coming from the park again and Jason takes a long look at Dick’s face, how he wished he was Jason Todd right now so that they could talk casually like they did, how he could just sit beside Dick and not so far away.

“…How… er… your arm. How is it feeling?” Dick suddenly asked and Jason perked up at that question, frankly, he didn’t remember he was injured until Dick mentioned it again. 

“It’s healing.” Jason muttered and Dick replies with a soft hum before Red Hood gets up from his seat, making Dick cautious of his every movement again. 

The Red Hood quickly grabs the officer by the arm and pulls up an in close, Dick’s body jerk by the force but he did come in contact with the other’s chest. Dick was clearly taken aback but he doesn’t move away and lets Jason wrap another hand around him to steady him. 

“First you say you’re going to lock me up and then you ask me about my wound…. Which is it, Officer? Are you bitter or sweet…?” Jason leans closer and Dick tries his best to inch away, and the helmet picks up Dick’s rapid heartbeat. 

“I should be asking you the same thing. First, you bring trouble but then you save Gotham? Are you bitter or sweet?” Dick fires back and it made Jason chuckle at his fiery comeback, which was all the more refreshing. 

Dick Grayson keeps being a surprise, and Jason quite likes this kind of surprise. 

“Maybe I’m a bit of both.” He replies smoothly, his hand slowly moving down on Dick’s back and the other attempts to squirm away but that only pushes the two of them closer. 

“You’re making that face again… like you want me to kiss you.” Jason teases and Dick looks away from him immediately. 

“You’re making stuff up! I don’t look like anything!” 

“Who were you with Officer…?” Jason cuts to a different question despite knowing the answer. 

“A friend.” 

“What friend? Who is it?” Red Hood pushes the answer further. 

“Jason… Todd-Wayne.” Dick replies and Jason almost cringes at the answer even though it is the truth.

“Wayne?” Red Hood acts innocent, like he didn’t know he was talking about himself. 

“Bruce Wayne’s eldest son.” Dick provides further knowledge Jason already knew. 

“Didn’t know he had a son but I can’t believe you’re off with other men. I thought I was your one and only, pup.” Jason calls Dick by his pet name again and Dick looked like he was going to punch or swear, very likely both. 

“What-? Stop calling me that! And you and I were never… whatever it is you think we were.” 

“Hn? I thought we had something going on… you know after our first encounter where we…” Jason’s hand moves lower until it rested firmly against Dick’s butt and the other was clearly embarrass at the moment. 

“W-we didn’t do anything!” Dick manages to push Red Hood away a little, getting out of the other’s hold. 

“I’m not saying we did but I must say… I’m not impress with you falling head over heels over a rich boy like a Wayne.” 

“I-I didn’t- Jason and I are friends- We just met and we haven’t even went out that many times… in fact, today he-“ Dick paused a little, suddenly wondering why he was fanatically explaining himself to the Red Hood as if he had to. 

“Today he…?” Jason hates how Dick looks down again, how he looks rather upset. It was an expression he couldn’t show Jason Todd but he could show Red Hood. 

“He was busy… and he left a little early.” Dick gains back his composure in a flash. 

“The fact that you’re explaining all this to me… must mean you do think we’re more than just strangers, right? I couldn’t blame the Wayne for falling for you though… you are a little treat.” Jason compliments and Dick has got enough of his, that he uses his strength and to knee Jason right between the legs. 

“Fuck!” Jason cussed, instantly his hands move towards his crotch before he kneels down a little, feeling the painful feeling right where it hurts most. 

“You deserved that.” Dick smirks like a true winner, looking down at the vigilante with pride as he managed to land a great shot at Red Hood. 

The armour did protect him from the harder blow but it still hurt however, the second Jason felt a little better, he sprung up quick and grabbed Dick before pinning him the best he could, making the cabin shake from his force. They were in this position once more, like when the first met. 

“Do you really think that doing that was your best option while I’m still in this confine space with you?” 

“It was still worth it.” Dick counters back and Jason would laugh loud in pride if he wasn’t so caught up in the moment between themselves. 

“…We’re at the top.” Jason says after a moment of silence between them and Dick looks away from the other to see the view behind him and it was breath-taking, so much that he let out a soft gasp. 

Gotham is beautiful despite everything and Jason thinks that Dick being here with him merely completed the view right now because not only is he seeing the city, he’s also seeing the other young man. 

“It was his loss to let you go.” Jason says softly and for a second there, it was like he lost his Red Hood persona. The words he said were filled with feelings… his own feelings and Dick looked surprised with his eyes widen at the other’s words. 

“What did you do afterwards?” Red Hood turned the subject away, surprised with how he acted just then. 

“I played some carnival games.” Dick tried to move his arms around, feeling uncomfortable from being pinned. 

“Did you win anything?” 

“… I did but I gave the prizes away to the children nearby.” That was such a Dick Grayson thing to do which was no surprise, Dick was a little too good for Gotham, Jason wonders why of all cities in the world, did such a good fine man show up in the most rotten one? 

“Ah- I wanted to win the ultimate prize for the shooting gallaria but I didn’t hit the last target.” Dick suddenly remembers and he admits it and Jason hummed a little, he had no idea what Dick was talking about but he assumes it’s a shooting carnival game but he does want Dick to have a good night since Jason Todd kind of ruined it so maybe… maybe Red Hood could make it better. 

“I have an idea.” Red Hood steps back, lets Dick go and the other rubs his wrist with a small pout, the cabin was halfway down now, it wouldn’t take long before the ride ended and Jason knew he couldn’t just get out like Dick would, that would be too suspicious and the last thing he wanted was Gotham News talking about Red Hood riding a Ferris wheel- Tim would never let him live it down. 

“Look… I don’t know why you’re here but you should leave-!” Dick jumps a little when Jason pushes something in his ear and the object fits tightly inside. 

“Go to the shooting gallaria again… okay?” Jason turns and forcefully opens the cabin door. 

“Wait! Red Hood!” Dick’s voice clearly concerened for the other as he leaped out into the bright lights but his reflexes were quick, he manages to shoot a line and swing off into the dark where Dick could only see the outline of his shoulders before he faded away into the night. 

***** 

The Officer shuts the door and makes sure that it was locked safetly so that it couldn’t be opened by other people riding the ride. Dick covers his face with his hand, he could feel how warm his cheeks were and suddenly he felt conscious because though the people below them couldn’t see him, maybe the other two cabins beside could and so he quickly looks both side and the one on the left was empty while the one on the right inhabit a very horny couple and Dick didn’t even wanted to look on once he realize what they were up to. Dick sits back down and takes deep breaths before removing the object Red Hood stuck into his ear. 

It looked like some sort of communication earbud or something? Dick doesn’t know if he should trust the other man or if he should just toss the item away. As he was thinking, the door finally slides open and he gets out of the ride before thanking the staff for the ride and the lady looked pale, but she just nods quickly.

Maybe she did see Red Hood jump in and out of the cabin. 

Dick walks around the place, he looks at the ear piece and thinks of Red Hood before he places the object back in his ear and walks over to the shooting gallaria. Dick pays the owner for one game and he grabs the gun steadily with his right hand before he aims and shoots the targets down. It was easy since it was basically shooting practice back at the GCPD. He was a cop, of course, his aim wasn’t bad but the last shot was a little too far and the way to hit it required perfect precision. The officer was pretty sure that the owner made it like that so that no one would be able to win. 

After managing to the hit every target, he finally arrived at the last one. Dick wonders what Red Hood has planned but he doesn’t think too much about it as he aims his best even though he knew, he wouldn’t hit it. 

“Who’s my good puppy?” Red Hood’s voice rang in the object Dick had in his ear and Dick jolts from the sudden voice, his aim off once again. 

“It’s a one way device. I can talk to you but you can’t reply. Now, listen if you want the grand prize. I’m going to let you win since you were so obedient just then.” Red Hood speaks and Dick looks around him but he can’t see the other anywhere. 

“Aim, Officer. Aim it really good.” Red Hood says and Dick tries his best to aim once more, his eye on the target. 

“Tilt the gun slightly to the left. I want you to imagine me beside you… I want you to picture my right hand on your hip, my left on your hand holding the gun like I’m helping you to aim. Slowly, imagine it…” Dick blushes red at the thought of Red Hood being beside him like that but he shoves those thoughts away and tilts the gun just slightly to the left. 

“Ready… aim… shoot!” Dick pulls the trigger accordingly to the other's command and the target falls down instantly. 

The people around him clapped while the owner stared at him with his mouth wide. Dick puts the toy gun down and just smile at the praises while he was handed a black toy dog as the ultimate prize. Dick stared at the plushie, he had been eyeing this little thing since he came and now he actually got it. 

“Congratulations. Meet me at the parking lot in 5.” Red Hood orders and Dick opens his mouth to reply but suddenly remembers that the link is only one way. 

***** 

The night was getting a little cold and Dick looked around the parking lot, it was dark but full since the park was nearby but he couldn’t catch a glimpse of a soul which made him wonder if he’s got the wrong place until a hand grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into an alleyway. 

“Officer Grayson.” Red Hood’s voice was almost comforting at the moment and Dick always wonders how everyone under the Bat symbol could pull of such stealth, he’s heard many stories from Commissioner Gordon about how they’d always disappear half way of his talk and how Batman always manages to creep up behind him or something. 

“Follow me.” Red Hood walks off deeper into the alley and under normal circumstances, Dick would never follow anyone into such a suspicious place but his mind didn’t think too much when Red Hood asked so his legs just worked on themselves and walked deeper in before entering a building from the backdoor and walked up at least 9 flights of stairs. 

“W-where are we going…?” Dick asked, this wouldn’t even make him break a sweat but he was still wondering where Red Hood was taking him and when it turned out, he just wanted to head up to the rooftop, Dick wonders why he didn’t just grapple them up there like he did last time. 

“What is it with you about alleys and rooftops?” Dick took a seat beside Red Hood after the other settled down, he made sure his new toy was sitting on his lap so that it would remain clean. 

“So all that for a dog?” Red Hood grabs the toy and squishes its head a little. 

“Yeah…” Dick just shrugs his shoulders before grabbing it back. 

“What are you gonna name it?” 

“Hmm…” Dick stares at the dog in his hand, looking around him, trying to find a suitable name. 

“Red.” Dick smiles and Jason snorts at the cliché name he’s heard over again and again.

“It looks more like a ‘Blue’.” Jason adds in and Dick shakes his head stubbornly. 

“No it doesn’t.” 

***** 

The night went on and the officer was keen on knowing what trick Red Hood pulled off back at the shooting gallaria. He was certain he couldn’t pull off a shot like that yet the target went down but Red Hood wouldn’t share his secrets and Dick would have to live his life never knowing how it happened. Midway of their talk, the fireworks were lit and the duo had the best view from up here at the top of a building. This was how Jason would have loved to spent the night with Dick but as Red Hood… maybe it wasn’t so bad since he did win Dick the dog so all should be forgiven right?

All that matters is that Dick had a good day off after all. 

“Red Hood-“ Dick turns around after watching the fireworks but the vigilante was nowhere to be seen. Dick looks all around but the rooftop but couldn’t spot the other, as if he just vanish and Dick thinks that this must be what Commissioner Gordon feels. 

***** 

Jason walked into his bedroom, tossing the wet towel on the rack before he takes a seat in his chair and flips his laptop open to check on his mail and stuff before he clicks on the spying cameras in Dick’s place. The other got home safely and is now laying on the bed, holding something up. Jason leans forward to get a better look and he sees the communication device he gave Dick just then, he must’ve forgotten to ask it back but no matter, he could do without it. 

Dick stared at the item intently, smiling a little with the dog sitting on the side of his bedside table. Jason grabs his hood and slips it on slowly, knowing he could do one last thing for Dick before calling it the night. 

***** 

Dick was about to go to bed, he puts the object on the side of his table where Red was currently sitting at but before he turns the lights off, he notices the thing blinking red in the Red Hood symbol which was new and odd since it hasn’t done that before. Dick inspects the object again before placing it in his ear and pressing down hard on the blinking symbol, he doesn’t know if it’ll work but it’s worth a shot. 

Loud and clear was Red Hood’s voice across the line, soft and calm voice that seem to have made Dick’s heartbeat rise a little. 

“Have a good night, Officer Grayson.” 

***** 

Jason watches Dick smile before putting the item back on the desk and hurrying to bed. He was satisfied as well so he shuts his laptop and lays on his soft mattress, finally calming his body after the whole day. Ever since Dick came to his life, he had been neglecting his work so Jason promises himself he’d get right back to it after today. No more fun and games… 

Memories of today flashed through his mind but it winds back up to the soft dog Dick was holding in his hand. The name ‘Red’ was so strange yet important in his life like the colour itself and it makes Jason wonder if it’ll hold a different kind of meaning for him in the future because after all… the colour red represents so many other things… 

Determination, longing, wrath, danger, courage, lust, desire, strength… and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos- 
> 
> I really like reading what you guys think of the story and even a simple comment would do- it keeps me motivated to update !! 
> 
> Once again, I hope it was enjoyable :D


	8. Miss Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter- Sorry it was kind of rushed >.<
> 
> Overall, I hope the story is going in a good direction~ I hope to update soon!

It was one of those time again where Jason seriously missed the crime in Gotham because the hell he was dealing with right now was way worse than what he had to do back home. These were the missions with The Outlaws and maybe he enjoys the different surroundings and actions every once in a while but this time, his heart and head just isn’t focus on the task which lead to a few dumb injuries.

Jason groaned under his breath as he pulled the helmet off his head and tosses it on the one seater sofa in the living area. The mission was far from over but today they did what they could and the sun was already setting. The vigilante was quick to take off his jacket and then his armor, feeling too hot and hurt to deal with it. He heads to the small fridge and grabs two bottle of beer, knowing his friend would soon bug the shit out of him in no time.

As if the skies truly despise him, Roy came busting through his door with his usual grin on his face. The other was just as roughed up as he was, but the duo have always welcomed the pain and a few scratches and grazes were nothing to them anymore.

“Jaybird~” The hateful teasing tone made Jason rolled his eyes as he threw the can of drink to the archer who skillfully catches it without really looking at it.

“Drink and get the fuck out of my sight.” Jason looks back at little before he unbuckles his belt and pulls it off the hoops to get it off.

“Can’t we celebrate?” The other walks in the rundown place they had to rent for the moment in order to get the mission done.

“No.” The stern reply came but the other wasn’t buying his attitude.

“What’s bugging you, man?” Roy takes a seat on one of the sofas, his back slumped down halfway which would cause it to hurt if he stayed in that position for long but he found it rather comfortable at the moment. 

“Nothing.”

“You can’t lie. I mean you’re a great liar, I don’t doubt it but something’s on your mind. You need cash? Got some random person chasing your ass? Or is a lady problem?”

“The only thing disturbing me is you.” It was Jason’s turn to take a seat, he would tend his wounds and fix his armor later, after he’s done dealing with his friend and maybe after downing a few cans of alcohol. 

“I’m serious, Jay.” Roy takes a big gulp of his drink and his cool eyes stared at Jason in silence. The guy was honestly most of the time, a joker but there were times where he was deadly serious and the look in his eyes told Jason that right now was one of those times.

“I just want to… go back to Gotham.” Jason looks down at his drink, he can’t understand why he wants to go back but the fond memories he had with Officer Grayson kept coming up and the way that man smile would bright the sun to shame-

Fucking hell.

“That’s rich coming from you.” The archer manages to chuckle a little, finding his friend’s words out of place. It was no secret Jason didn’t like Gotham one bit, sure, it was his home but that dying city have brought too much downfall despite him fighting to keep it alive. 

“… The faster we get this done, the faster I don’t have to deal with your ass.” 

“Keep lying to yourself… but you know… maybe it’s not the city you miss… maybe it’s someone in the city.” Roy hints with a wiggle of his eyebrow, further pissing Jason off and he would have shove his gun right up Roy’s mouth if the other wasn’t being too damn accurate about his situation. 

The word ‘miss’ was way farfetched in Jason’s opinion, he didn’t miss anything at all. There was no way he’d miss Officer Grayson, his kind of sworn enemy right now but maybe he did long for the Officer in an odd way that he couldn’t understand right now. Jason brushes it off as sexual desire since the other man had cross Jason’s mind a few times when he was horny and maybe that’s it, just some sexual tension to relieve and the Officer just looked too damn good every now and then. 

***** 

Seeing the familiar city lights would always remind Jason of his first night as Robin, back when things could be so carefree and when time was much simpler. The way the wind blew and the smell of the air of that first night would always be embedded in his mind. Who knew the sounds of sirens could bring him a little peace and after separating with his crew, all he needs to know is if Officer Grayson was alright. 

1 month and 3 weeks was the time gone from Gotham from a mission that Roy impromptu dragged him in without preparation or even any sort of discussion. Jason helped him due to old time sake and he swears he’s not doing it again if Roy gets himself dropped into a rabbit hole due to stupidity. Honestly, one would think the other could keep his nose out of trouble. 

Jason leaps from top of towers, swinging himself easily for a perfect landing. Why was he here right now? He should go back to his safe house, take a damn break because he deserved it and then come and find Dick but he was now standing on top of the apartment building with the idea of breaking in. 

‘This is a bad idea. Bad. Idea.’ Jason repeats in his mind like a mantra despite him already snapping the window latch open and slowly sneaking inside the apartment. He tries to make himself feel better by saying he’ll remove the cameras hidden in Dick’s place but really, he has no idea why he wants to be in the other man’s apartment right now. 

A quick double check of the time showed him that Dick would be at work till another 3 hours or so therefore it would be enough time to remove whatever he wanted and just leave. Jason looks around the apartment he knows so well by now and the fact that the place was still messy meant that Dick was doing just fine. There was a bowl of half eaten cereal on the counter plus a few pizza boxes laying around. A mess of a house is the opposite of the owner when he was out on patrol. 

“He hasn’t changed.” Jason took a peek inside the bedroom where he saw the toy plushie laying in the middle of messy sheets. 

Keeping his mental promise, Jason removes the hidden cameras with ease, taking each and every one off despite his head also protesting about the removal of the one in the bedroom. He knew Dick now, both as Jason Todd and Red Hood so there was no need to keep tabs on him like this… right? Jason walks to the bedroom where the last camera would be and he reaches for it- 

The sound of the door rattling along with keys made the man jump a little. He’s home already? Impossible- Dick’s shift shouldn’t be over until a few hours, why was he back now?! 

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Jason takes a few steps back, unable to remove the camera from its original place. He grabs the knob of the closet door and opens it wide before somehow pushing himself in and slowly closing the door. Dick didn’t have a lot of clothes in his closet, mainly because his clothes were all laying somewhere on the ground of his living room or on the couch so there was place for Red Hood to just awkwardly stuff himself inside the Officer’s closet. 

Unable to comprehend the current situation, Jason wonders if Dick is really coming home or if the Officer’s luck was so shit that someone was breaking in his home? It could happen- Gotham was fucked up yet that scenario was highly unlikely. Footsteps was heard as the door slammed shut and now Jason was kind of trapped in this house with nowhere to run. 

He’s at the point where he’s unsure if he’s more fucked if it’s Dick who’s home or if it’s not- 

A soft yawn from the stranger only confirmed his identity to be Dick Grayson and now Jason knows he’s about 100% screwed. Seriously, the Officer will arrest him right here and now plus, he didn’t have a good reason to be in his house. 

A halt in sounds made Jason wonder if he left any traces, if the window latch was properly closed because Dick Grayson was too well trained to let small details out of his sight. Jason blames his own over confidence in Dick’s schedule and his own tiredness for being a tad bit sloppy yet his heart hammering in his chest wasn’t fear, rather it was excitement like he wanted to see if Dick could find him, if the Officer was bold enough to search the house, open the closet door where he now silent stood in a strange position. 

Still no sounds from Dick for a while but later he hears the sound of the window closing, a dull thud as the latch was flicked which confirmed Jason of his own fault again. Dick knows someone is in his apartment right now, Jason could hear his slow movements, indicating that the young man was now in his stance with a gun out, moving slowly to check each and every room. 

Red Hood tilts his head to the side, looking at the tiny gap to see Dick in his smart uniform with a gun out and approaching the room. What was he going to tell the Officer? How the hell could he get out of this situation? Even if he knocked Dick out cold, the other would still have memories of seeing him- 

“Whoever you are… come out right now with your hands above your head!” Dick commands, rough tired voice made Jason take a closer look at him. 

Dick’s hair was longer slightly, the front bangs would hinder his sight sometimes but nothing could make the man falter in his work. There was a small wound on his cheek, a cut of some sort and Jason wonders where he got it from. 

The Officer approached the closet, one hand on the gun while the other reached for the knob. Split second, Jason thinks of every escape route possible, every possible reason or excuse he could throw at the man- 

‘This was a bad idea.’ Jason thinks as Dick’s hand laid on the knob of the closet door. 

Jason Todd never really had a good record of having good plans or following good plans- but hey- it’s the imperfect/bad plans that make the most memories… right? Or maybe he’ll end up in jail for the sake of it- Or just steal another kiss- who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHat do you guys think will happen to Jason once Dick finds out? :D Leave a comment to motivate me and a kudos to show the work some looooveeee <3


	9. Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading everyone's comments on what was about to happen next- I really hope this chapter isn't disappointing, I wanted the story to be light with some heart into it so prepare for that I guess. I've been thinking of where I wanted the story to go... in my mind right now, I am thinking of having something more than just a casual fuck and the love- I feel like I want the characters to bond and be more than just a smut story but if you guys prefer a smut story- do let me know :) 
> 
> ENJOY~

There was no perfect way out of this, either options will land him with an angry Officer Grayson but there was no way he was just going to sit there and wait for the closet door to just open. He had to do something, come up with a lame excuse or just act like he was up to something not entirely bad so he wouldn’t give Dick another 20 reasons to hate him.

Coming up with bad plans and ideas happen to be Jason’s forte but this time he was seriously screwed. He could think of a couple of ways to get out but all of it involved the Officer actually seeing him in action because he was right in front of the goddamn closet.

No time to waste, Jason mentally cussed as he grabbed whatever clothing his arm could reach when the door opened before he leaped out quick and fast; shoving the door to the side as he uses the clothing piece to cover the Officer’s face, slamming them both down to the large bed.

The gun was knocked out of Dick’s hand first as the two struggled to see who was stronger. Jason was at disbelief because of every clothing he could have taken from Dick’s closet, it had to be Dick’s underwear? Good God, his luck is as good as every criminal in Gotham trying to fight Batman.

The boxers were black, tight and short; form fitting and the owner of said boxers was still attempting to fight the hell out of there. Jason wonders if he should speak- wonders if he can make a run for it if he gets up and out now but as he was thinking of a good escape route, he slips a little off the bed, giving Dick’s legs freedom to retaliate against him.

A swift knee up his crotch had Jason coughing out a choked breath; “Fuck! Fuck!” he cussed, as he felt the surging pain from top to bottom. Dick had a good amount of strength and he sure wasn’t holding back.

Jason lets himself drop to the side of the bed and Dick was quick to pull the boxers off his face to see the one and only Red Hood, groaning in pain over the harsh treatment.

“Red Hood?! What the hell are you doing here?” The Officer shouts, anger and shock laced in his voice though surely he was slightly relief that it was just the Red Hood.

“Fuck- hold that thought. Shit. Ow.” Jason huffs out, still feeling the pain.  
“I can’t believe this.” Dick grabs the handcuffs he has in his back pocket before he snaps one of the rings on Jason’s hand, however the second Jason sees what’s coming, he quickly moves; ignoring the pain in his crotch as he grabs Dick’s hand instead and snaps the other ring on his wrist.

“Wh-what do you—“ It was way too late to get out of this mess and Dick can’t believe he let his guard down just because the other was in pain at the moment.

“You-! I can’t believe- I’m going to get the keys.” Frustrated Dick Grayson was cute too but he was going nowhere now that they’re stuck. Dick tries to walk, pull the Hood with him but one yank from Jason has the Officer falling on his butt back on the bed.

“I need to get the keys- stop hindering me.”

“Well, I need to- fuck. Fuck that hurts.”

“You deserved it. You broke in my house!”

“That was way too hard regardless of what I’ve done-“ He totally deserved that hit but his balls did not agree to it and the pain is making him think funny. The officer attempts yet again to get up but a simple yank back from Red Hood has the officer down yet again. 

Not wanting to give up and yet knowing he was not stronger than the vigilante, Dick made the choice to use his weight against the other like he usually does and hope that the pain in the other’s groin and his weight could keep him down until he had some decent answers. 

“Why are you here Hood?” Demanding voice but it wasn’t stern nor cold, Dick was easily attached to the people around him and maybe Red Hood hasn’t gave him a 1000 reasons to think he’s the good guy, instead all Jason has been doing is getting on his good books so Dick wasn’t wary in a bad way- he was cautious for sure but he was familiar enough to know Red Hood wouldn’t hurt him… and he was right. 

“Thought I dropped by… thought my puppy would miss me-“ The visible flush from the Officer because of the pet name make Jason’s heart thumped a little harder than it usually does. Unlike all the people in Gotham- unlike Bruce or the criminals who hide themselves under thick mask, Dick was a free soul; a too kind and free bird Jason just wants to keep in a cage.

“Oh please- it’s only been about 2 months which isn’t that long of a time.” Dick fires back with a slight role to his eyes but Jason has heard the words he wanted to hear and the tip of his tongue was ready to fire for a good comeback as he flips Dick over like the Officer wasn’t heavy muscle and mass so he could be on top and damn, he loved the view of Dick underneath him. 

“You kept count, pup.” Technically it was 1 month and 3 weeks but 2 months was close and the choke in Dick’s voice as he tried to deny it made things clear; the other was thinking of him while he was gone- maybe Dick was distracted even, who knows. 

“Also, does that mean if I was gone longer, you would really miss me?” The smug grin on Jason’s face wished Dick could actually see his cocky expression. 

“Who would miss you-“ The halt in struggling gave Jason a good long view of Dick up close and the Officer was beautiful like the first damn day he saw his picture, in fact, the photography didn’t do Dick any justice. From up close, his eyelashes were long, his blue eyes deep and bright, lips full and so kissable- 

If Jason wasn’t wearing his helmet right now, he would kiss the hell out of the other. Sometimes he did regret his choice of amour and not a simple mask like his old Robin attire but when he first came back, he went through a series of self-loathing and pain. He couldn’t sleep well and his complexion was as bad as the internal conflict as his memories kept thundering at him like a never ending storm. The white in his hair didn’t help either, every time Jason saw his reflection, he kept being reminded on how he came back- how his dead soul and body just couldn’t be the same. 

He couldn’t bear to look at himself so the design for the helmet kept him safe and it was more than just a name after adopting ‘Red Hood’ as a title to go by. It was safety to him and to know that if some insane asshole decides to wrack him across the head with a crowbar, the damage and trauma wouldn’t be too bad. 

It took him years before he felt like he was at least 60% more human-like again and even now, he was shaky but those things were in the past. The Jason Todd right now was stronger and better than before- he could go without the helmet and Dick actually saying he likes the white in his hair, made him hate that part of him a little less. 

“How are you Dick?” Jason suddenly asks, midway forgetting that he was Red Hood and not Bruce Wayne’s eldest adopted son. 

“… Fine… and you?” 

“… I’m good now.” 

Dick searched for some sort of body language or words that could help him decipher this puzzle above him as Red Hood just stayed there for a moment to observe him. The silence wasn’t scary nor was it bad, instead, the silence was comforting and maybe even hinted with a little sexual tension. 

‘What am I doing?!’ Jason scolds him as he gets reeled in with Dick’s gaze and how the other was underneath him with his uniform and his hair all sprawled out in a rather sexy fashion. Red Hood moves his legs a little, slowing parting Dick’s legs with his until his knee rested firmly between and touching Dick’s crotch. 

Hazy eyes and hitched breath but neither of them fought against the other, in fact, they were waiting for the next move, wanting to see who would snap first or how the other would lead because they have no good idea on what this was and what they want this to be. 

Jason could see the bulge and feel the hardness and his own pants felt too tight as well. Maybe they’re both just two lost and tried souls- maybe there was a chance that Dick felt the way Jason did but what does Jason feel in the first place? Is he still capable of feeling anything?

“Hood…” Barely a whisper, Dick squirms a little, embarrassed from his body acting without consulting the mind. 

Why was his heart so loud? What’s with all the excitement and anticipation like he was waiting for Red Hood to kiss him- to hold him down like the first night- and to know why he feels so familiar like his aura and everything about him just makes Dick lower his guard and want to protect him- why did that cocky tone hide something more darker and sadder- 

“Dick… I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading everyone's comments on what was about to happen next- I really hope this chapter isn't disappointing, I wanted the story to be light with some heart into it so prepare for that I guess. I've been thinking of where I wanted the story to go... in my mind right now, I am thinking of having something more than just a casual fuck and the love- I feel like I want the characters to bond and be more than just a smut story but if you guys prefer a smut story- do let me know :) 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments below? Any guesses on what will happen next? :)
> 
> Also- the next chapter will be longer for sure!!


	10. Ricochet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments!
> 
> I've decided to take the story through it's original plan and therefore I hope there's more plot + drama + fluff into it and then maybe leading it into some good sexy time. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Conflicting feelings riled up in his mind as Jason stared intently at the other, his tech reading all of Dick's statistics like heartbeat and movement but all he wants to do is take it off so he could plant his lips all over the other's body to feel that heartbeat for real. He shouldn't be feeling this way, God forbids he drag the officer down the hell hole known as his life but Jason wants more of everything Dick could offer. 

He's never felt so selfish and possessive over anyone or anything before but Dick draws him in and the more time he clocks in, the more invested he's become. 

With his free hand, Jason slowly touches the other's hip; feeling the rough fabric of the worn out uniform before he moves upwards, testing the waters before he slips his hand under the plain white button up. 

If Jason doesn't have a thing for men in uniform before, he does now.

Dick lays underneath him, squirming a little but never really pushing the other off or saying he hates and wants to stop this. His eyes still feisty as ever, cheeks painted light pink while parted lips gasped out soft moans and utters words Jason couldn't make out.

As his hand travels higher, Jason feels disappointed at himself for wearing gloves but his identity had to be kept well so instead of hot flushed skin, Jason could only feel the slight warmth and leather but the sight of Dick was enough to make him feel like a young boy masturbating his first time. 

Dick's breath hitched when Jason's fingers rub his nipple, hardening the nub and there was a plead somewhere lost in that sweet groan the Officer made with his voice. Forgetting about his own pleasure, Jason just wants to chase Dick's right now. He wants to make the other ache for release under him and the more he thinks about it, the more his head feels feverish. 

Jason kept his eyes on Dick to see for signs of refusal or disgust; any negative emotions so he could tell himself to snap out of it but the way the other moved his hips showed more encouragement than revulsion.

This was all kind of bad and Jason was actually considering showing Dick his identity once and for all but a part of him was afraid the other couldn’t accept it or if Dick thought of Red Hood as just some one night stand and showing him his identity would ruin chances for Jason Todd as well- but Dick wants nothing more than a kiss and a good night and Jason wants nothing more than to give the other exactly that but there’s too much in the way.

Too much clothes, too much space and too many damn secrets. 

“Mng—“ Dick’s body jolts at a hard pinch on his nipple and that sound made Jason rub the harden nub harder to draw more noises and maybe some lewd pleads but Dick knew this game with Red Hood. There it is again, that bright smile as Dick takes opportunity to tug his cuffed hand and pushes Red Hood’s chest down to the side so their positions were flipped again. 

Now with Dick’s clothed erection rubbing his own as the other leaned down against him, a grin on his lips before a wholehearted chuckle was heard. 

“You like me Officer.” Jason gets back to being the cheeky bastard and continues to rub his hand over Dick’s chest and lower back, always in a mood to grope that round firm butt. 

“I don’t dislike you.” Dick corrects, but doesn’t move from his position and maybe they’re both as confuse as the other, maybe they both want this but know it’s wrong; very wrong. 

“You like me more than you think.” Jason grinds his hips up against Dick’s hard cock and the Officer responded with a hitched moan before he relaxes back down with a few breaths. 

“And what about you Red Hood?” Dick’s voice serious as he attempts to drag a confession out of Jason but hell, the other man was too broken and too jaded to fall for it and instead of being honest, Jason could only play the dirty game. 

“I don’t dislike you.” It was the wrong answer but it would have to do for today. 

There was the apparent disappointment in Dick’s eyes; they’ve both come so far and let so much walls come down yet when it came to the final jump, Jason still couldn’t bear to loose himself for anyone even if that person is Dick Grayson. 

“No more fun and games, Hood. I need the keys.” The strain in Dick’s voice made Jason frown because he knew he hurt the other and it sucks because he’s been thinking of Dick the entire time he was away from Gotham and now he’s finally seen him, the first thing he does is hurt him? 

Way to go, Todd. You’ve fucked up again. 

“It’s fine.” Jason grabs the pick from one of his pockets and picks the cuff easily, but he didn’t want to let Dick go even if the Officer was quick to get off of him.

Jason wraps a hand around Dick’s waist and pulls him down so the Officer would fall against his chest; the bed bellow them bounces at the extra weight but all Jason could feel was the warmth of the Officer’s body. This was his silent way of being apologetic but really- what was he apologizing for? He didn’t know. 

“Let go of me.” Dick’s voice more annoyed than his usual playful tone. 

“I’ve been thinking of you, puppy.” Jason admits out loud and even he himself was a bit taken aback by his own words because why the hell would he tell Dick that? Regardless, the words seem to have calmed Dick down and the duo just laid there together for God knows how long. 

“…I’m still sending you to jail for breaking and entering.” Dick finally cuts the silence and Jason laughs gently. 

“If you can catch me.” He whispers back, tightening his hands around the other’s waist, reluctant to ever let go. 

“It’s a matter of time.” Dick pushes the other’s hands off and slowly gets up, finally thinking clearer and now he’s come to realize how much they messed up together. Jason’s eyes were quick to stare at the strain in the other’s pants but Dick couldn’t tell though he may have sensed the intention. 

“We’re both men, you know how it is.” Embarrassed, Dick looks away but Jason just found another way to tease him.

“I do. You want me to help? We could… together.” A proposition he didn’t think twice when his mind conjured the plan up. 

“I- no-. As if you’d… take off your… you know- because identity and all… that bullshit.” Dick takes a step back as Jason sits up from the bed, his trained mind giving him 50 ideas on how to get around those criteria and still give Dick a good night. 

“There’s a lot of other ways…” Jason gets up so he stood taller than the Officer. 

“I could… always pleasure you with my hand… or if you’re feeling it- maybe my mouth but I’d have to blindfold you first hmm? And since you’re always going around handcuffing other people, maybe you can take the turn to be cuffed to the bed instead- No sight, no touch… my identity safe…” Like a beast stalking its prey, Jason corners Dick against the wall with his imagination getting the best of him. 

“Hood…” Dick tries to put some space between them by pushing against the other’s chest but he didn’t even use a good amount of strength to do so. 

“Just tonight, Officer.” Jason slips the tie off Dick’s uniform like the first night before he ties it around the other’s eyes securely; Dick was too caught up in the moment to protest and Jason didn’t want to wait even if he was hell load of confused with his feelings at the moment. 

The second he knew Dick couldn’t see him, he took off his helmet in a rush and drops the hard attire to the ground; a loud thud as it hits the ground below them. Jason leans forward to kiss Dick, finally feeling his lips on the other and their lip lock grew fiercer and more intense as Dick kisses back with twice the passion. 

Keeping his promise of the proposition, Jason pins Dick’s arms to the wall and holds him down. They kept kissing one another, every time Jason pulled back to tease the other, Dick would lean forward to capture his lips again and they were back in their never ending cycle. 

Being silent throughout the whole process was difficult but Jason knew better than to speak but the playful Officer is trying to get a noise out of him, even a groan because he kisses so damn well with his tongue and the light bites on his bottom lip almost made Jason moan. 

Dick’s such a good kisser.

Why is he such a good kisser?

Jason would have to go through his private life folders again and maybe search a little more. 

“Hood… fuck-“ The duo pants for air and Dick’s knuckles were white from clenching his fists, attempting to free his own hands so he could do whatever he wanted to the other. 

*** 

The loud beep and familiar ringtone echoed through the apartment and Jason easily knew it was Dick’s phone ringing at the moment but he had no intention of letting his puppy go, not when he’s taken off his helmet and finally finally had his lips on Dick’s. 

“Let go. I need to take that…-“ Dick was silenced by another warm wet kiss. 

“I’m a cop- Gotham- mghh…” Dick kisses back with a smile but he knows Red Hood understands; he always seems to understand. 

“I’m serious.” Dick uses his most stern voice and he feels the grip on his wrist loosen before they were completely off of him. The Officer gives Red Hood a moment to do what he needed to and stood there in silence until the tie was removed and his sight was given back to him.

“What an obedient puppy.” Red Hood mocks but Dick knew the other appreciates his consideration towards his secret identity.

Dick wastes no time to take his phone and no doubt, it was Commissioner Gordon’s number so he quickly picks up after clearing his throat, hoping he didn’t sound like he just made out with one of Gotham’s most wanted criminals. 

“Hello Sir?” Dick greets and he halfheartedly hears what Commissioner Gordon is saying as his eyes went back to Red Hood who was walking around his apartment and Dick actually feels embarrassment because the place is a mess and he hasn’t cleaned up since Jason was here the last time. 

“Yes- I understand… no, I’m free of course. No worries. Yeah… I know.” Dick butchers his lines quickly. 

“Understood.” Dick finally puts the phone down and by then, Red Hood was already by the window, ready for the great escape.

“Gotham doesn’t give people breaks.” Red Hood looks back and Dick just shrugs. 

“It’s the city I swore to protect.” Dick answers and he thinks it was a good answer because Red Hood doesn’t have another snarky comment before he leaps out and off the place like it was nothing. Dick doesn’t bother to search or even chase because what doesn’t want to be found, can’t be found. 

***** 

The cold harsh wind was a wakeup call, a break Jason truly needed because he has to sort his feelings out once and for all. First of; Dick is a target because he’s the goody police officer who ruined his business so the task was to get him out of the way, not fall into his bed! Secondly, almost revealing his identity to his opponent was foolish on too many levels-

The warm kiss and sweet laugh came to mind but Jason pushes the idea out of his head. When has he gotten so invested in this? Sure- maybe Dick became more eye candy after he knew him but Jason thought the Officer would be a casual kind of relationship, one they could fuck a few times before he left but now… now he’s actually feeling bad if he fucked the other and just leave like that- 

It’s not about the sex. 

Then the hell is it about?! 

“Fuck my life.” Jason mutters to himself as he manages to get back to his safe house. He tosses his helmet off and tears down the heavy armors, feeling too warm despite the cold air. 

The vigilante makes his way to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water so he could actually get a grip on his life. Why does he lose all sense of rationality when it comes to Dick? Why does he forget the rules and why does he want Dick to be… invested in him the same way when he knows he can’t and he shouldn’t. 

‘You’re interested.’ A part of him whispered out in his mind and Jason halts in his movements, his hands holding the edges of the sink as he takes deep breath. 

He knows this rising feeling- he knows it too well. 

Jason looks up from the sink to the mirror and sees his own reflection and notices the white front of his hair first. 

‘You don’t deserve him.’ Another voice spoke in his mind but this wasn’t his’. 

***** 

That night, nightmares return with bad memories and painful words hitting him as hard as a bat to the head by a laughing clown. Tossing and turning in bed, Jason’s only waking call was when the timer hit 0 and everything went black again. 

Getting out of bed in cold sweat, Jason shivers from the air on his sweaty skin. This wasn’t a new feeling but he hasn’t had these dreams in a while- he thought he outgrew them when he came back. Feeling sick, he sits at the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands, shaking silently. 

‘You love him, don’t you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Jason Todd isn't as strong as he acts to be and everyone needs help in their life. I wanted the story to be fun joyful but also a little... more so I hope things will go well and it's not too rushed. 
> 
> Jason's struggling with his feelings now- :') and stuff will happen. 
> 
> Do you guys think this path is too dark? Would you all like a lighten fun tone like last time? 
> 
> Also- I'm sure you guys can guess.... what's gonna happen next because an arch wasn't completed last time and I'm bringing it back for the curtain call ;)


	11. Revolver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile... - I've been procrastinating and busy all at the same time but the chapter is here and all is well I hope! Do comment and let me know what you think and ENJOYYY :D

The bright sun and dusty air of Gotham City felt even heavier today and Jason curses the whole world for his terrible mood. The headache strong in the back of his head and even his eyes hurt from the lack of sleep and painful internal conflicts last night. As he sips on his black coffee, Jason sighs a little; staring or more like glaring at the foam cup he was holding.

It’s been several years since he came back from the dead and several more since he relapse but suddenly the dreadful feeling came rushing back and Jason was left with nothing but dark hallucinations of his own voice and his own cries for whatever hope he used to believe in. It sucked but there was nothing he could really do about it except try to figure out why those thoughts came back and how he was going to stop it from hindering his life.

“Jason?”

Jason perked up from his intense glaring contest with the coffee cup to see those striking bright blues filled with concern and surprise to see him. It was Officer Grayson in his lovely uniform and tousled hair looking like he came from a photoshoot rather than the GCPD. Really, this man looked too good to be pinning criminals down- heck, it wasn’t even a bad way to go to jail if that fine ass sits on you in the right places.

“Dick, what a surprise…” Jason tries his best smile, hoping he didn’t look too much like a train wreck to Dick. The officer smiles back but was quick to look away, avoiding Jason’s eyes for whatever reason. That smile from Dick was almost enough to keep the headache away… almost.

“Take a seat.” Jason offers, straighten his back and sitting in a better position to look more presentable to the other. The honesty was that Dick was the last person Jason wanted to see at the moment even if his heart and maybe his dick was a little excited to meet him; Jason didn’t want Dick to see him like this, tired and worn from a battle he could never win. All the time Dick has seen Jason Todd, he was the suave rich and charming first son from the Wayne Family; he works out, he eats well and has a charm for his words but this Jason Todd sipping black coffee was nothing like the persona he mentioned above.

“Rough day?” Dick peers from his own drink as he takes a sip of whatever he was drinking. Damn the Officer for being so observant and perceiving that Jason couldn’t even play off his own tiredness as a facial issue.

‘Rough night.’ Jason replied in his mind but says “Yeah… busy with work, you know how it is.” Instead.

“I know what you mean.” The duo shared a knowing smile but Jason feels as though the atmosphere between them have changed from last time. The air lacked a certain thick tension, Dick’s smile smaller and yet sweeter with stolen glances every now and then but Jason can’t help but feel Dick’s guard constantly up regardless.

“You come here often?” Jason breaks the silence after taking a large gulp of the bitter drink and asking his headache to fucking suck it up because Officer Grayson is here right now.

“I hate the drinks by the station… I rather make the extra run over here to have something better.” The Officer explains, looking around the cozy environment; the small café located a little further from the main road, a quiet simple looking place. Jason was never a fan of leaving his safe house to have anything but the feeling in his room made him feel sick and he couldn’t sleep because he wanted to avoid the dreams so he was out for coffee and maybe heaven did exist since they drop the Officer right at him to smile and maybe cheer him up.

‘If Heaven exists, you wouldn’t be here like this.’ A part of Jason mentally scowls and scolds himself for such a naïve thought, as if he hadn’t learned his lesson from a crowbar to his head.

“Your hair’s grown and you got a little… cut over there… Gotham must be giving you a heavy workout.” Jason leans a little closer, feeling his hand move on its own to lightly caress the stray strands blocking Dick’s handsome face. It was what he noticed first when he hid in Dick’s cupboard the other night.

“Y-yeah… well I didn’t really have the time to cut it… and uh… I miscalculated Penguin’s umbrella thing so… yeah- the cut… it’ll heal soon I’m sure…” Dick was flustered, unsure of whether to look away or stare back at those intense eyes. He wants to look at Jason but he didn’t think he could take it if they held gazes.

“Hmm… I see…” Such a reaction from Dick boosted Jason’s mood, he was now willingly ignoring the pain in his back of his head and the day didn’t seem all the dreadful. Clearly, Dick must feel something for him, regardless of whatever it is.

“You know… the other day you asked me about Red Hood…” Jason retracts his hand back and takes the cup of coffee again before sipping it and looking away, playing it cool like it was just another random conversation.

“Yeah.” Dick nods his head, suddenly more interested in what Jason has to say.

“I met him.” Jason sorta lied because he can’t exactly meet himself but Dick who was a little caught up at the moment could only stared in silence with his mouth a little agape.

“… R-really? How…? Did he… do anything to you?” Dick questions quickly but Jason only raised a brow at the sudden questions. Since Dick was buying the idea, maybe he should put on a show for the other.

“Turns out a supplier of mine has some contract with the Red Hood. It was by chance I saw him- he didn’t really say much but we did casually talked about shipments until we landed on the topic of enforcers in Gotham City… in which your name came up every now and then… “ As Jason made up the story, he kept looking at Dick’s expression to see if he should keep going and how he should keep the lie up.

“What did he say about me?”

Dick’s eyes shone with enthusiasm, curiosity painted his expression like he was on the edge of his seat watching the most suspenseful movie in the world. Quite frankly, Jason has never really seen Dick like this but maybe it’s because he’s comfortable or maybe the topic just interest him greatly. Could be both.

“He called you ‘my-beloved-puppy’.” Jason tried so hard to hide his smirk when Dick’s face lit up in embarrassment; red from actually hearing those words and knowing Red Hood was actually saying such things in front of other people.

“That asshole.” Dick mutters under his breath, unconsciously slamming his fist on the table, causing a couple from few seats away to turn around and look at the commotion. Jason wants to laugh- no wait, he wants to kiss Dick right now for being like this and looking like this.

The feelings he felt right now were strange, he couldn’t pin point what he felt but whatever it was, he didn’t want it to stop. With Dick right here with him in a casual setting and either having worries to think about… it felt ordinary and things have not been ordinary for Jason since he was buried 6ft under so yes, ordinary means good and Dick… Dick makes him all sorts of good even in an ordinary setting.

“Please don’t mind him Jason… he’s crazy and uh… always teasing me because I haven’t caught him yet.” A small pout rested on Dick’s lips and with his face flushed from the embarrassment before, the whole sight of Office Grayson truly captivated the other.

Oh, the things Jason could do to him…

Pin him down the table- capture those lips and continue where they left off the other night. Possibilities were endless but this path with the Officer was one Jason could only dream of walking down- and the thought of that made him frown a little. After all he’s been through, was it too much to ask for a little drop of happiness from the skies? Thinking of it now, Jason can’t really remember the last time he wanted anyone or anything as much as he did now- so bad that it almost ached not to have Dick Grayson in his arms.

Really how deep is he in this hell hole?

“He speaks highly of you… fondly like he knows you well. I almost thought he was a good guy you know but then he threaten some employees with his gun and I knew which side I was on immediately.” Jason laughs off his lie and Dick smiled politely back though the other knew that brilliant mind was thinking of something much more.

It was dangerous to keep this kind of games with someone like Dick since the man had always been hot on his trail and now, giving him reason to suspect or even more information could lead to the conclusion that Red Hood = Jason Todd and if that’s figured out… it’ll only be a matter of time before he solves the puzzle completely but Jason can’t help it, this game with the Officer felt exclusive and it was their little secret.

“The Red Hood… he isn’t entirely bad. I just think he’s misunderstood… bipolar sometimes but to be fair, no on isn’t a little insane in Gotham right? I think if he was given a chance… he’d be on the good side…” As Dick spoke, Jason realized how the other cut himself off after the last line, lightly biting his tongue to stop the words from coming out but Jason theorized that Dick wanted to say ‘He’d be on the good side… on my side.’ But that could be his mind playing tricks on him.

The idea that Dick wanted to believe Red Hood wasn’t the villain in the story made Jason’s heart fill with pride and a little hope. All these while with the family, he was content with being on the other side; it was easier to be the enemy for everybody, he didn’t need the pity or the comfort because of his sob story- Jason was stronger than that but after meeting Dick… he almost… almost wished he could stand by the other; side by side because if Officer Grayson could give Red Hood a chance- maybe… Jason Todd…-

“I should get going. It’s nice catching up with you.” Jason snaps from his thoughts before getting up a little too quickly. He saw Dick’s eyes flashed a mere second of disappointed but hid it well with another bright smile. They say their farewells before the duo parted ways with Jason heading back to his safe house knowing he needed a lot of time to think and maybe a higher dosage of his medication.

*****

After consuming about half a dozen of medication pills, Jason lays on his bed with an arm over his eyes in an attempt to sooth the prickling pain behind them. He needed to rest but his mind couldn’t will itself to slumber due to his trauma- the whole thing is an endless cycle; Jason’s nightmare plagues his mind causing his head to refuse sleep which leads to him being more on edge, and then the nightmares become hallucinations so bad that by default his body won’t let itself rest so the cycle resumes until he reaches his limit and either pass out or knock himself out-

“Get a grip.” Jason says to himself through gritted teeth.

Why was he relapsing now after all these time? Why was his condition worsening- it wasn’t even near his death anniversary so why now? Why now when things were starting to look a little brighter? Can’t the world allow him even a little sunlight?

As darker thoughts start filling his mind, Jason starts to hear the maniac laughter echoing in his mind- it was barely there but he knows that laugh and he knows it’s in his head but the pain mentally and physically was beaten into him so hard that he feels cold sweat and shivers down his spine, tiny pins pricking at his skin as his heart beat starts to rise.

“He’s not there- it’s not real.” Jason repeats to himself; the mantra he said when he was younger and when he just came back to the land of the living. The words kept him sane back then and even after all this time, he finds slight comfort as the scene plays in his head once more.

The ticking time of a time bomb sounded exactly like his clock, the smell of gun powder and some grease in a warehouse mixed with blood and sweat. He knows everything too well; memorize the whole interior of the place knowing there was no escape; trapped, tied, beaten and broken- by the time his head recognize the last 3 seconds, Jason had already accepted his fate but fate as usual… had different plans for him.

*****

Too deep in his memories, Jason doesn’t hear his phone ringing until the tone and vibration snaps him out of it. He takes his personal phone and glares at the caller ID but his gaze soften knowing it was the Officer yet again. Glancing at the time, he realized he was drifting back and forth in his memories for about 2 hours now and that meant he was starting to seriously relapse back into his former self.

Clearing his throat Jason picks up the call, trying to sound as sane and as fine as possible when he said “Hello?”

“Jason- hey- it’s Dick, I hope I’m not disturbing you or anything.” Dick mutters hurriedly on the other side.

“Hey Dick… no, not at all…. I was just taking a break myself. What brings your call?” Not a total lie in Jason’s defense.

“I…er… I just wanted to say… you seem… off at the shop today and I wanted you to know that if you need any help or if you need someone to talk to- it’s just… I know we’re both equally busy and we don’t know each other that well… but… “ Dick trails off and his voice lowers with every word, probably feeling embarrass and regretting the idea of even saying such words.

Jason didn’t know how to react to such words; the line went silent for a mere 10 seconds before Jason realizes he should be speaking up since Dick was already a flustered mess.

“Dick… Thank you.” Those 3 words were probably the most genuine words Jason has said since who knows when.

“Oh! Don’t need to- I mean… you’re welcome.”

“… the thing is… I suffer from insomnia and lately it’s getting worse- it’s kind of like an inborn thing or maybe some trauma when I had when I was a kid- I don’t really know the details and I’m not too keen on sitting it out to talk to some doctor so I deal with it myself and well… it’s too much sometimes.” Jason made up his words as he went, his head a little too fuzzy to care whether the Officer buys his le or not, right now, hearing Dick’s voice made him think of something other than the owner of the psychotic laugher and that was enough for now. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that…. I wish I was more help but the offer still stands… if you need a friend or something, I’ll be there.” Dick’s voice and tone soothes Jason’s very tired mind, and his heart wants to buy the idea that Dick will stay by his side but his brain nagged him otherwise.

“I didn’t think anyone would offer me support like this so I’m thankful… very thankful…” A yawn escapes Jason’s lips as he finds himself rather comfortable among the pillows and bed sheets. Was Jason Todd supposed to be at work in his lie with Dick? The other didn’t remember and he didn’t care either. 

“Anytime. I know I’m busy most of the time but you can drop me a text and I’ll try my best to get back to you… I know how hard it is dealing with internal conflicts.” The back part of that sentences made Jason cocked a brow; was there more backstory to the Officer, he’d like to know; in fact he would like to know every little detail about Dick if possible. 

“Could… you… keep talking?” Jason asks; his tone soft and low. 

“Uh.. sure… but what should I say? And I’m calling now since I’m stuck with paperwork but if the Commissioner has got a new case then I’ll have to leave-“ 

“Anything and keep talking till you have to go.” 

“I… Okay… Sure.” The spike in Dick’s voice made Jason picture a smiling Officer. 

“Uh… I grew up in a circus and the people there are amazing… along with the animals- I used to sneak out after shows to explore the city; the bright lights and different buildings… sometimes I wish I…” Dick continues on about his life at the circus, some information made Jason chuckle under his breath or even huff out but the whole thing felt like a dream and all he focused on was Dick’s voice. The sound of the other’s laughter and breathing made his feel like someone was beside of him- like he wasn’t alone for the moment. 

*****

As the stories continue, Jason’s tired mind finally shuts down and allows the owner to fall in deep slumber; and for once, he wasn’t in the warehouse alone and cold- he was somewhere else… he could see a giant colorful tent with balloons flying up to the skies. It was a bright sunny day with lions roaring somewhere and giant elephants trumpeting in the background. 

Continuing closer to the tent, he saw families walking around, couples hand in hand and the whole place lived up to the bright colors surrounding the environment. Where was this place? Has he been here before? 

“Jason!” 

Jason whips his head back to see Dick jogging up to him in a casual attire, the wide grin on his face promises only good news as he approaches the taller male. 

“Look what I found!” Dick says and Jason looks down to the animal Dick was carrying even though he was sure Dick wasn’t holding anything when he came up to him mere seconds ago. The dog just showed up like magic and that was perfectly normal to Jason. 

The black puppy in Dick’s hands barked upon seeing him; wagging its tail in excitement, all while a red bow decorated its neck like a little collar. 

“Can we keep him? Please? I’ll take care of him… I promise!” Dick gives Jason his best puppy dog eyes and the other swore that the puppy was also looking at him like that. Two times the attack- this is unfair but he smiles back at the two of them.

“Sure.” He says without missing a beat. 

“You’re going to love your new home…” Dick whispers to the puppy before showering it with kisses and cuddles. “When we get back… we’ll have to move some of our furniture… and we’ll have to buy it new toys and a bed! But until then… it can sleep with us on our bed.” Dick continues to chatter on and on, Jason himself in a drift of time and space- when did he start holding hands with Dick? Why were they walking so close- what is this talk about having a room together? As if they shared a home- 

“Dick…” Jason halts in his steps, feeling oddly happy for no apparent reason. 

“Yeah?” Both the dog and the owner turn to look at Jason at the same time. 

“……..” 

Everything that happened after that was a blur but all Jason knew was that he didn’t feel like he was insane- things felt right and in its place; as if nothing was amiss from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: Poor bby Jason- Our child....- 
> 
> Anyway- I hope the chapter is satisfying... a little Red Hood x Dick action + Jason x Dick as well... Really, I can't decide which one I like better... I bet Dick can't either! Let me know if u guys have one you like best... :) 
> 
> Also... how do you guys find this chapter? A little bittersweet maybe? What will happen next? I feel like Jason is on his way to realize his feelings for Dick 100%... what about you guys?


	12. Sniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile- I hope you guys are still here and liking the story.  
> Enjoy the chapter! I'll see you again at the end of it ;)

The whole night had been a big blur with memories and dreams mixed up in a haze and fuzzy fog. Was it better to remember or better to forget? Jason thinks neither or those are good option but falling into deep slumber gave his mind a well needed rest but dreams can’t go on forever and he’ll need to wake up to face reality sooner or later.

“Mhg-“ The man groans in a feverish delight, stretching his arms and long legs across the bed as he turns away from the bright light coming through the windows. What time was it? What day was it? Jason’s eyes slowly opens and he sees his room and the sunlight told him it must be around evening or something. He slowly gets up, lightly hitting his phone against his hand when he moves about.

That’s right, he had been talking to the Officer before he fell into his little coma but what happened after that? Jason takes the phone and sees the call obviously ended and Dick sent him a text that read:

*****  
To: Jason Todd

Looks like you fell asleep halfway, I hope you get your good rest. I have to go as duties call but I’ll catch up with you some other time.

*****

There was no denying that small grin on Jason’s face as he read the short but sweet message from the Officer. There was something about the man that made him feel a way he hasn’t felt in such a long time; a sense of belonging and care that Jason didn’t think he could ever feel. It was foreign to him but it wasn’t exactly a bad feeling either- it’s just that it’s all too hard to decipher and Jason doesn’t feel like putting in effort while he’s having a headache.

Getting out of bed wasn’t difficult but dragging his sore mind and body to shower was another case entirely but discipline was in his blood so he got in and out in a matter of minutes. Drying his damp hair with a towel while glancing through his armoury, Jason takes a deep breath to calm his mind. Sure, he was relapsing but he wasn’t going insane just yet so all he needs to do is follow his usual routine and maybe just maybe that sick clown bastard in his head will stop laughing.

It would have been no issue if Jason was dealing with himself and lying to the goons under him but his little mishaps and disappearances for about two nights or so must have reached to Bruce’s ears by now and the only thing Red Hood can’t go against aside from the Joker is Batman. Looking in the mirror, Jason sees how much he has grown, no longer the thin sickly looking kid Bruce found in the depths of Gotham’s alley. It was no surprise that he couldn’t fully fool Batman, no, the elder man was more wicked that he was, smarter and wiser beyond his age so the best way out was to avoid him but who can avoid Batman when Batman is after you? No one.

Sighing in his own mental defeat, Jason clothes himself in his full armour, not trusting his brain to not suddenly crash and cause him to fall off a roof or something. He’ll go out early today, stretch his muscles a little, feel the strong wind against his body before going through his usual rounds and maybe if the Gods showed him just a little favour, Jason wouldn’t run into Bruce tonight.

*****  
As the Red Hood leaps from building to building, he realizes that Gotham hasn’t really change all the much. To him it was still a rotten hell hole but no doubts, this was his home like it or not and his childhood was spent here fighting and stealing- heck, that’s how he ran into Bruce the first night. Smiling to himself as he recalls the first night meeting Batman, how he should have been pissing his pants out of fear but though he was afraid, Jason felt adrenaline pumping in his veins and before he knew it… the rest was history.

He soon woke up to be Jason Todd-Wayne, the first adopted son of the rich and famous Bruce Wayne instead of just being Jason Todd, some random kid in the streets with the same old sob story. He woke up to Alfred serving him hot breakfast and the butler always stood by his side, even against Bruce sometimes. It was funny to watch and in reality, they rebuilt him; gave him a home, a place to belong but then it was ripped away and no one bothered to find him- well, Bruce claims he tried but Jason thinks… always thought that the man could have tried harder.

Thinking of his old life must have gave God a mix signal because before Jason could call it the night from a good few rounds of patrol, he receives a call from Alfred and that was never a good sign entirely.

“Yes Alfred?” Jason picks up the call due to respect and some form of love towards the old man. He knows how much stress Alfred is under so if he can even relief an ounce of it- maybe tonight he can be the good guy.

“Master Jason… I hope you’re doing well. Master Bruce has just informed me that he needs to meet with you tonight, if you are free-“

“Just send me the coordinates.” No point dilly dallying for no reason, Bruce probably wants to know why he was missing for such a time- not just the time he was struggling mentally but also the time he went on a mission because of his stupid friend Roy.

“Yes, of course.”

“And… Master Jason-“

“Yes?”

“Take care of yourself. Master Bruce did not inform me of the reason for his sudden… meeting with you.” Talking between the lines, reading between the lines, Jason has learned it all before and if the butler himself says he has no idea what’s going to happen that means, the case involving him could be more serious than he imagined.

“Got it.” The call ends just like that, leaving the Red Hood standing on the edge of a tower, looking around as his helmet pin points the coordinates delivered to him. It was no secret that Alfred sided with the Robins more than Batman because the Robins are all just small young children while Bruce is a middle aged grown man so when the problems around the Robins get heavy; Bruce leaves Alfred out of the loop, afraid the age in the butler can’t take it and this time…. Just how serious is it?

Knowing he can’t run and his stubbornness was too strong to hide, Jason leaps off the edge and it feels like the first night he came out patrolling- his mind relapsing was going back and forth between past and present; a part of him broken and clinging onto his memories while the other was partial fix and ready to move on but this half-half personality is driving his head wild and Jason knows there’s no cure to it.

*****

“You wanted to see me.” Jason lands on the roof where Batman stood, he looks at his ex-mentor’s back, the man was tall and brooding; dark and supposedly scary but Red Hood stands by his remark that Batman just looks like a huge flying squirrel in the dark of night.

“You’re relapsing.” It wasn’t a question- it was a fucking statement. Bruce always being 5 steps ahead of him and he was now accusing Jason something he can’t really deny.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” The younger replies curtly, wondering why Bruce was suddenly talking to him about this. He has been worse before and the elder man only cared about the City so why worry now? Why worry when nothing is bothering him and everyone else under his wing? Unless it did… but Jason doesn’t recall his bad behaviour messing with the rest of them so what now?

“I’ve told you this before… there’s a doctor that I know who can help you with your trauma. She’s located in Russia, if you-“

“No. Trying to get rid of me already, Bruce?” Jason was slowly losing his temper, feeling the heat rise up as Bruce repeats the ‘help’ he was trying to give again. He’s heard about this family doctor for ages and Bruce has been trying to coax him to seek medical help since he came back from the dead but Jason was adamant on his stay in Gotham; no one could get him to leave this place.

“Jason…” The older man turns towards him and Jason can picture the bags under his eyes and how much older the man looks at the moment but that didn’t make his heart ache for an old mentor- this is nothing compared to what Joker did to him back then.

“Stop the act and the rest of you can stop hiding now!!” Jason shouts out in the night, he knows they’re all here, every each one of them and they’re cornering him right now. Red Robin and Batwoman on the left, Robin and Orphan to the right with Signal and Batgirl behind and of course… Bruce was right up front of him.

Jason knows it’s getting serious now and he can’t help but have the anxiety creep up from him behind, making his head ache a little harder at the moment. As if he wasn’t going to have a hard time convincing them that he wasn’t losing his mind, now he looks even more insane than the crazies in the asylum.

“This is for your own good, Jason… you’re relapsing- you need help. Go see that doctor… I… I want to-“

“Save it Bruce! I knew this day would come… there’s just no ‘you and I’ in Gotham City is there?”

“I want to help you, Jason.” There was the strain in Bruce’s voice that used to scare Jason when he was Robin but now it barely fazes him and he doesn’t care if Batman is going to launch at him and fight him or not. Jason just wants answers right now. Why were they suddenly coming at him? Why the fuck do they care?

“You had your chance to help me Bruce… You had your chance.” Jason steps closer, his words slow and heavy on the past, reminding Bruce of his failure to save his own Robin.

“You threw it away.” It was a mere whisper but everyone heard it and no matter how apologetic Bruce looks or how sorrowful he acts- Jason isn’t going to buy it because he wasn’t telling any lie; Bruce failed him when he hoped like no tomorrow that no one else would fail him after his parents.

“Enough bullshit. Why are you really here…? You’re all here like it’s some damn party- get it over with. You don’t care about me… none of you do… so stop acting like it because it paints a damn ugly picture to me. Something went wrong and I’m the suspect… I can take a hint.” The last part was spat out in disgust as Jason turns to look at everyone one of them.

It was the truth; they held him close when they needed an ally but one slip up and now they’re ganging up on him. This is why Jason doesn’t trust anyone… because no one in this God forsaken city is worth trusting!

“2 men were found dead in Gotham City harbour near the trade transaction. The M.O (modus operandi) correlates with you when you first came back to Gotham. Severe trauma to the head, cut wounds along with gunshot wounds. The bullet shells found at the crime scene were similar to yours… a perfect match. The last victim, Henry Rust was rushed to the ICU… he frequently mentioned ‘Red Hood’ before passing away.”

“You think I killed them?” The feeling of betrayal stung as Jason’s eyes start to see red.

“We’re not saying you did… but until we find out, you’re too dangerous for Gotham, Jason. You relapsing while Joker is running around… we can’t have that.” Tim steps up to speak for Bruce but coming from anyone’s mouth was bad enough.

“Joker still out there is due to your incompetency… me relapsing… is also your fault, Bruce but I didn’t kill those men. You know where I was when I was gone- you saw the League’s feeds-“

“Where were you the night you came back?” Batgirl questions him and suddenly Jason feels like he’s in a court on trial and as Barbara mentions the night he came back, Dick’s smiling face flashes in his head and now… now Jason realizes he’s stuck in between.

“Autopsy was done prior and the wound inflicted and murders match your missing time so unless you can provide substantial evidence… it makes you the number 1 suspect, Todd.” Damian added in and Jason takes a deep breath, thinking his options through.

He was with Officer Grayson that night, they kissed and almost had sex so obviously Jason wasn’t out there murdering but a mention of Dick’s name would put the other man in danger; his whole reputation and job is in danger and Jason doesn’t want to drag Dick in his business; Gotham needed the Officer more than he needed his trust with the family.

“I didn’t do it.” Jason looks at Bruce.

“Then where were you?” Bruce counters back with equal force.

“While we’re out here arguing… Joker is somewhere running-“ He tries to reason but it was a failing attempt.

“Jason where were you?!!” Bruce demands loudly, if there was a table, he would pound at it.

“Jason, just please cooperate with us and come back so we can all figure this out together… If you didn’t do it then someone is attempting to frame you for it and that means you’re in danger too so if you’ll come back and run some more tests… give us a good alibi… then-“ as Barbara reasons with him, a million things flash through Jason’s mind. She was right, someone was trying to frame him; set him up against Batman himself and that someone must have followed his movements closely before attempting such a degree of an act. What if that person saw Dick? What if he’s out for him? Jason realizes he can’t go with Bruce, he can’t be obedient because he knows they’re going to have him on house arrest the second he agrees and if he’s stuck in Wayne Manor; how will he protect Dick Grayson?

“No. I’m not going anywhere… I’m not some child you can just send to my room. I didn’t murder anyone; it’s your choice to believe it or not but my hands are clean. I’m going to find the Joker… and I’m going to find whoever framed me.” Jason looks about to see if anyone of them would move first to attack him since he made his stance clear that he wasn’t going anywhere; not until he’s sure Officer Grayson is safe.

“I’m afraid we can’t let you do that.” Duke steps in, standing in a fighting stance.

“It always comes down to this doesn’t it Bruce?” Jason looks away from Duke to Bruce and he’s sure the other can tell his expression from his tone and sentence structure, Bruce was always good at guessing but that’s all he’s ever good for… guessing.

“The world just can’t let me be happy.” He whispers to himself before he steadily drops smoke bombs around him, his highly trained mind already preparing him for every scenario. Duke is likely to attack first, coming from behind, he might think he has the advantage and Signal does just that but Jason foreseen the move and quickly counters by grabbing the other’s fist and shoving him towards Orphan’s direction.

Batwoman is next to strike and her moves are good but Jason’s main aim wasn’t to win against them, his aim was to leave and disappear into the shadows so he throws an electrical trap on the ground, midway he jumped and grapple onto another building, leaving them to their own devices but Batman was hot in his trail, so was Robin and Red Robin. The ones he knew best were coming for him and he’ll have to lose them during the chase or he’ll never get away.

“We can help you Jason!” Tim shouts at his brother, attempting to throw a few punches here and there.

“If you guys wanted to help, you wouldn’t gang up on me like this!” Jason shouts back with a rough mid-flight twist and kick that landed on Tim’s chest, the younger was pushed backwards but Bruce was obviously there to catch him so that makes the two of them further behind.

“Your foolishness has blinded you Todd. I’m surprise Father hasn’t locked you up in a cell sooner!” Damian throws his batarangs, pure raw anger and willpower coming out for the eldest Robin but Jason pays him no mind and he knows he has the most disagreement with Damian; the youngest and him can’t seem to ever see eye to eye but he wasn’t about to miss opportunity to escape in order to win an obvious battle against Damian.

“You’re 30 years too early to try and beat me!” Left with little time to escape and running out of options while trying to soothe his headache, Jason takes out his guns and shoots but the shots were aimed way off because really, he didn’t want to hurt any of them regardless of the situation. 

The thing about Damian was that the kid didn’t know death and he was reckless like the child that he was. Brought up with a mission and has blood in his hands before he was even old enough to drive. The kid was merciless and nothing fazed him so even when Jason shot some warning shots, Damian came at him like an angry dog; ready to rip off his head with his teeth. It was an annoyance to Jason, hoping the kid could understand that he’s trying to let him off easy but Damian who lacked in the emotional department (Bruce’s fault by the way) didn’t get the hint so he kept coming, angry at Red Hood for being alive and talking shit about his father. 

Swinging off and taking a sharp turn, Jason knew he wasn’t faster than the young Robin because Damian was smaller, thus a little lighter and faster on his feet plus, the boy has got that crazy angry strength he’s been saving and the results for tonight will only end up with either Jason getting caught or Damian getting shot. Neither were good but Jason hears the faint sounds of the police sirens… the GCPD doing its rounds far off south and he remembers the Officer again. 

Jason thinks of Dick’s hot kisses, his lips and his hips; how the other gasp softly when they came in contact but he also thinks of Dick’s smile, the wide grin when Red Hood says something obnoxiously hilarious and that shy smile when Jason Todd woos him at dinner. He then thinks of Dick's funny personality, carefree and kind with his words and his eyes. If Red Hood gets caught tonight, Batman will toss him in a cell in the Bat Cave and then… Joker and whoever who framed him will be running free… Dick- Dick will be out there running too and the chance was too great and Jason had to make a choice. 

It was either him or Damian tonight. 

If the Robin gets injured, it will further push the family into thinking he’s really lost it for sure and they’ll come after him. The League and the whole community will know that Red Hood was no longer a neutral ally- he would stand on the other side with Joker, Two Face, Deathstroke- every one of those villains who have been behind bars. Bruce will put the order out to arrest Red Hood on sight… maybe shoot if he’s uncooperative. Who knows what orders Bruce will make after tonight…? 

Left will little to no chance, Red Hood knows Batman is back on chase while Red Robin is nowhere to be seen at the moment and Robin is still seconds away from clawing the hell out of him. Jason makes a swift turn to pick a good spot with a high building so that Robin won’t drop to his death when he gets shot, he flips upwards, completely upside down, switches his gun for electrical bullets and takes aim at Robin. The shot will not only wound him but also electrify him so that he won’t be able to get back up for a while… knowing Robin has taken way more than a few bullets, if Jason used a regular one, the other wouldn’t even be fazed. 

A million things flash through his mind but he recalls himself tied to a chair beaten down and torn apart, bleeding and shattered; he can’t have that happening to anyone else so this day has to play out… even if Bruce will kill him after. 

‘Tilt the gun slightly to the left. I want you to imagine me beside you… I want you to picture my right hand on your hip, my left on your hand holding the gun like I’m helping you to aim. Slowly, imagine it…’ The words he told Dick at the carnival came back to him and present Jason aimed it well to Robin’s shoulder, where he would hit a muscle and maybe put the boy out for the night and give him a numb arm for about 2 weeks. 

‘Ready… aim… shoot!’ As if Dick Grayson was at the carnival, Jason takes his clear shot and fires the bullet. In seconds he fires another grappling hook to the opposite direction, sliding into an alley and into the dark, not wanting to see the bird fall but the outcome was imminent. 

He heard Damian’s grunt as he gets shot in the shoulder; the young boy was good but Jason was better with both more years of experience and training. It didn’t have to end like this tonight but Red Hood had no choice. He knows Bruce is by Damian’s side now, he knows Batman is holding his Robin up who is probably angrier now; frustrated at himself for getting shot, letting Red Hood escape and letting his father down but all Batman can think of… is how Red Hood has fully gone rogue. 

There’s no family anymore, no fair agreements; he was an enemy now… and after shooting Damian, it became crystal clear which side he was on to Batman but in Jason’s mind... he was on Officer Grayson’s side and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood is on the other side and he's going to Officer Grayson in the next chapter! 
> 
> How was the chapter? I hope it wasn't bad... i did try my best to uhhh... erase any plotholes but some may have escape me. Would you guys like to see more Damian VS Jason or Tim VS Jason? Let me know maybe :D 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and ideas in the comment box :D BYE~


	13. Assault Rifle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some problems with the computer so I couldn't update but here it is now. I hope you guys enjoy it~ Let me know in the comments how it should go.

The sharp pain of Jason’s headache pounded with the blares of sirens and honking of cars on the street. The image of his bullet piercing the young Robin’s flesh remained in his thoughts as the vigilante or maybe now… villain swings pass skyscrapers while intercepting GCPD’s link to find out where the city’s beloved Officer Grayson has gone off to. It didn’t take long for Jason to find the Officer and luckily Dick was still safe and sound, unwounded and still happy.

Jason lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding back until he saw a small smile on Dick’s face. A pang in his heart made him press his hand against his chest tightly. What was this feeling? He hasn’t felt it before- it was suffocating him yet he didn’t feel sick.

“Let’s finish patrol and get out of here.” Dick says to his partner before they separated to inspect the area. Jason follows Dick above him on the buildings making sure Dick was far enough from the rest before he slings himself down almost dramatically in front of the Officer and Dick surprisingly lets out a yelp of distress which was adorable in Jason’s opinion.

“Fuck- you scared me!” Dick has his gun pointed at Red Hood but he automatically lowers down upon realizing it wasn’t anyone else. Jason’s eyebrow cocked at the Officer getting soft on him but his heart didn’t mind the fact that Dick was getting smitten by him.

“Puppy.” Jason calls out with a grin as he steps closer but Dick doesn’t move back and instead his blue eyes were serious and calm.

“What happened?” The Officer suddenly asks and now it’s Jason’s turn to be a little surprise. That question could mean about a million things so Dick better be a little more specific or else they would have to be here the whole night.

“Don’t know what you mean.” Red Hood walks till he’s up and centre in front of Dick, their chest barely touching like the duo didn’t care for personal space.

“I received news that Red Hood isn’t under the Bat anymore and that he’s to be capture upon sight… you’re one of the highest tier ranked criminal now… classified dangerous. Why?” Dick demanded answers while Jason cussed under his breath, can’t believe Bruce would file the report to GCPD even before having that talk with him. That’s how much trust Bruce has with Jason. Fuck.

“Because I am what I am. Like you said… I’m dangerous.” Red Hood tilts Dick’s head up so he could stare at those blue eyes, Jason wants nothing but to drown in them.

“No, you’re not. I was there when you helped us with the City.” The softness of Dick’s voice made Jason want to give in to the Officer, he rather be handcuffed by this man than anyone else… in all sorts of different situations.

“Maybe I changed or maybe that was fake. You don’t know me Officer.” Red Hood fires back but the raise of his voice didn’t put the Officer down one bit, hell, Dick didn’t even flinch the slightest.

“Then why are you here for me?” Barely even a whisper and Dick was so close to Jason right now, the moment was perfect for a kiss and Jason’s mind actually repeated Dick’s question several times. Why was he here for Officer Grayson? If everything he did was fake before and he really was the criminal Batman claims he is then why is here right now in front of Dick?

“It’s complicated.” The fact that Jason answered the question after taking so long to ponder it made his answer false and there was a knit in Dick’s brows.

“Try me.” The Officer pushes but Jason doesn’t want Dick in his business.

“I’m not here for this… I just… I know I can’t ask you to leave your job but I want you to be extra careful, don’t trust anyone… not… even Batman- screw that! Especially Batman, do you understand me?”

“You can’t just fall from the sky and demand me to be safe- tell me why!” Dick boldly grabs onto Jason’s arms, holding the man so he couldn’t run away even if he wanted to.

“I don’t have time to explain! Just be careful… and if you can… if you get even the slightest chance to stay away from Joker… run.” As Jason tried to find the proper words to say, Dick’s eyes gleam even brighter from the moonlight and it filled with genuine concern and worry- something Jason think he didn’t deserve.

“Why are you telling me this… why can’t you tell me more? Is this about the harbour case? I heard some of my colleagues saying ‘Red Hood has finally lost it’ but I didn’t know what they meant by it… those men… you didn’t…. I wasn’t on that case but I can-“

“No! Stay out of it.”

“You didn’t do it… The murder happened at about 1:28am…. I clocked out of work at 11:45pm… I got home at 12:15am- you were with me that day. Even if you flew… even if you teleported… you couldn’t have done it.” Dick’s mind works like gears spinning at a fast rate, trying to piece everything together so he could figure it out even if Red Hood doesn’t want to tell him about it.

“Are you… a suspect? I need to talk to Commissioner Gordon right now!” Dick turns away immediately but a hand yanked him back with such force that he knocks back into Red Hood’s chest.

“Stay out of it puppy. It doesn’t concern you… Why can’t you be a good puppy and listen for once!” Jason shouts but the use of Dick’s pet name made the Officer want to retaliate even more.

“If it doesn’t concern me then why are you here talking to me?!” Angrily Dick grabs Red Hood and shoves him against the wall, trapping the taller male against his body and the brick wall. It was a scene and a position Jason could get used to but now was seriously not the time.

“You could lose your job… your life… If you tell people you associate with me. You plan to just walk into his office and say ‘Commissioner Gordon, Red Hood is innocent because he was in my house and we had our tongues shoved deep into each other’s throats so no, he wasn’t committing homicide.’ You think that’s going to work? You’re planning on throwing the career you worked so hard for just because you think you know me…”

“You’re innocent. I’m the only one that knows that…” Dick’s cheek rose to colour with Red Hood’s explanation and the later would enjoy the view but he’s got pressing matters at hand.

“The second you say you know me… you lose credit for what you’re saying because that would mean you’ve sighted me and left me off reports. I was in your home and you didn’t report that… We messed around on your bed, I left kiss marks on your body- no one will believe you. You’ll just be throwing your life away for nothing.”

“It’s worth a chance. Here you are trying to convince me that you’re some evil villain but everything you’ve said since only proved to me that you’re not because here you are trying to protect me when the whole world wants you locked up!”

“It’s not worth the risk, do you understand me Richard John Grayson!” Red Hood actually shouted, his knuckles white from clenching his fist so hard. His headache wasn’t helping and he felt himself losing his temper with every second passing by. 

“I’ll talk to Batman.” Dick offers with a low whisper instead and the last thing Jason wants is Bruce finding out about him and his little puppy.

“That’s even worse!” Jason groans and would rub his temple if his hood wasn’t in the way.

“Let me help you, Hood. I know you didn’t do it… the more you try to act like you did, the more I’m confident that you didn’t.” 

Why did Jason let it slip off his mind that Officer Grayson was all justice and responsibility thick and thin? It was the very reason why he found the Officer intriguing in the first place; it was obvious that Dick would never just stand by at the sidewalk as he watches something injustice play out. 

“You can’t help me like this… no one can help me. What I need is time… and I need you to be safe. Can you do it for me, Officer? Stay out of my way, stay low for a few weeks…” Feeling his Red Hood persona slip away as his hand cups Dick’s warm cheek, brushing the soft skin with his thumb. This was him being genuine honest to Dick and that’s all he really wants. If Dick wanted to really help him, he’ll understand. 

“Why…? What do I mean to you…?” Dick gulps down nervously before speaking, his eyes searching for answers but the emotionless Hood shows no signs of any answers for his questions. Jason was taken aback slightly, mouth slightly agape behind the hood but he snaps back into reality quickly. 

At this rate, they’ll end up screaming at each other for answers and Jason wishes he pour his heart out but a manic laughter repeating in the dark corners of his head tells him otherwise and Jason listens. 

“I’ll answer you when this is over. Let’s make a fair-trade Officer, you stay out of my way and I’ll keep you posted. I’ll be needing the GCPD to piece the clues and lock up a few people so you’ll be my inside man from now onwards… in return, I’ll give you this case. When I find out who’s behind this, you’ll get to arrest and have the glory.” Jason wonders why he’s suddenly so formal with Dick, why he’s speaking of such agreement in the first place and the slight grief and pain on Dick’s face was unmistakeable. 

“Do you really think I’m here for the glory?” Dick asks, his voice low and Jason wants to say he doesn’t mean it that way and that he knows Dick actually cares about him but now isn’t the time for his sob story with the Officer, this isn’t some magical story where he’ll get a happy ending so why try? 

“Aren’t they all?” Jason fires without a beat off and Dick tears his gaze away from the taller male. 

“… Fuck you, Hood.” Dick spats out, pushing the other back with his hands before storming off in the other direction but Jason grabs Dick by the arm and holds him back, wrapping his other arm around the Officer’s waist. 

Dick thrashes and kicks but there wasn’t any real hate in his body language. Jason wants to kiss Dick better, wants to apologize for being the asshole that he is but he doesn’t have the guts to face the music yet. He doesn’t want to understand his feelings for Dick but he sure as hell doesn’t want the Officer to walk away like this. 

“Shh… puppy… I know you’re a good boy.” Jason says that but with no choice, he harshly slams Dick against the wall and the Officer’s eyes glare bullets at him. Immediately he’s reminded of the first night, all his criminal acts with the Officer. He knew Dick didn’t want his attention and his touches at the beginning but half way down the road, he isn’t sure especially with how Dick is looking at him right now. 

“If you’re planning on misbehaving and running into trouble… I might as well kidnap you and tie you to my bed so then at least you’ll be safe.” Red Hood threatens, knowing the Officer always pushes him away because this is Red Hood, the criminal not Jason Todd, the normal average man. 

“Go ahead.” Dick says and Jason actually stops his movements, heart caught in his throat for mere seconds. 

Did his ears hear right or did he die and somehow ended up in Heaven? 

They haven’t even progress that far into any sort of relationship but Jason is down to talk about their kinks and fetishes any time. 

“You don’t know why you’re promising me Officer.” 

“You’re all bark and no bite, Hood. Big talk but you won’t actually do it… what? You don’t have the balls to do it?” Dick challenges, fire in his eyes spark wild and Jason loves it, suddenly he forgets about his problems, he forgets about Bruce, Joker and the fucking City, all he feels is Dick and his heart beat beating quickly. 

“I’ll hold you to that Officer.” Red Hood takes even breath, trying to reason with his head that Dick is only saying this to take strikes at his ego and that the Officer is only saying this because he’s mad right now. Dick is angry and people say stupid stuff when they’re angry… right?

“I knew you couldn’t-“ 

“Close your eyes.” Jason asks and Dick has the option to do it or just say no but the Officer obediently does as he’s told.

This is now a very dangerous and serious game, for once in his life, Jason wants to trust Dick and the second Dick closes his eyes, Jason takes off his hood. He doesn’t say anything, he lets the cool wind in the night blow through his hair and he sees the white locks covering his view a little. 

His secret identity could be gone in a heartbeat but as the Officer stands there with his eyes closed, Jason leans forward and places a gently kiss on Dick’s lips; it wasn’t their old fully blown sexual kiss, this one was more of a gentle compassionate lip lock. Much to his surprise again, the Officer kisses back, chases after his lips when Jason pulls back a little. 

What was he going to do with his little precious puppy? 

“Can I open my eyes?”

Jason pauses and stares at Dick’s face; the young man still has his eyes shut tight with his lips slightly red and open, breathing faster after their sweet kiss. This was the question of the century? Will it be easier for him to take the leap? Can’t he just have this one thing from the universe? Can’t he just come clean with his identity, explain his long history and take Dick out on a real dinner where he didn’t need to hide his darkness as Jason Todd and where he didn’t need to hide his face as Red Hood. 

Can the world let him live just fucking once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally some Dick and Jason lonely time.   
> What will the next chapter bring? I hope the story is till good up to this point.   
> Any good guesses what Jason will do next? Leave a comment below to let me know your thoughts! I do love reading from you folks. Until next time... :) BYE. 
> 
> P.S: Damian returns next chapter ;)


	14. Grenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long since an update but I've been busy and hey, at least this is a long chapter right? 
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know if it's good! We're taking a break from Jason's view to see Officer Grayon's side today!! <3

If he just said ‘yes’ to the Officer, he could explain himself and he’s certain that Dick will hit him for his lies but he’s also certain that the Officer will forgive him but the leap feels too far and Jason knows that once he reveals his identity, he’ll be dragging Dick in his fucked up life; his enemies will be Dick’s enemies and the last thing Jason wants is to receive a ransom note with Dick’s picture in it. 

It was too much of a risk but a part of him assured himself by saying how Dick is a capable Officer, the best of the best and if anyone can stand beside him, it’s Officer Dick Grayson- 

Then Jason hears the familiar maniac laughter and suddenly he’s transported back into his memories of a dark warehouse where he’s bounded and beaten like a rag doll. It hurts everywhere and when Jason’s twisted mind puts Dick in that chair instead of him… Jason takes a step back from the Officer. 

No. 

Red Hood doesn’t bother to give the other his reply, he merely backs out by aiming his grappling hook above and escaping the area. He knows Dick will open his eyes to be disappointed but right now, Dick’s safety is his priority no matter how the Officer will think of him after. In fact, he wishes he could tell Dick that his decision hurts him more- because now, he was really alone. 

***** 

Waking up to a new day is always a new start but the second Dick opens his eyes, he is faced with the memories of last night crashing down on him. The whole exchange with the Red Hood made his heart ache and mind in frustration- if only the vigilante would stop being so stubborn and let him in on the details, the two of them could figure something out somehow.

Dick rubs his face with his hands, giving his cheeks light slaps so he can remember he wears the Officer badge proudly and yet he sneaks off to have feelings for one of Gotham’s most wanted criminal. It felt like some cheesy cliché on some bad television series but he can’t stop himself from falling for the Red Hood’s somewhat boyish charms- his words, his games and his kisses. 

“You’re a cop for God’s sake.” Dick hisses to himself. Ever since he met Red Hood, Dick hasn’t been able to come to terms with his feelings and with every new encounter, he finds himself at a loss for what to do. 

Dick decides he’ll stop thinking of the vigilante, he’ll focus on his job and if Red Hood wants him out of his life so bad, fine, he won’t even care about-

Dick’s eyes catches the dog plushie laying on his bed, and his heart softens at the memory of how the plushie came to his ownership in the first place. 

“No. no. no.” Dick grabs the comforter and throws it over the toy in an attempt to bury it along with his feelings for Red Hood. 

How can he fall in love with someone he barely knows? How can his heart flutter over lies? Dick frowns at himself, he was always quick to fall in love and harbour feelings but of every crush and fling he’s ever had, Red Hood has got to be the most outrageous one. 

At first Dick thought of his desire for Red Hood to be purely sexual because he has a thing for tall man with thick thighs and wide shoulders but then with the playful banter and watching Red Hood save the city, Dick gets smitten in more ways than one. 

It turns out Red Hood was more of a person that a criminal and Dick falls for the pet names and dangerous games of blindfolded kisses. 

But when he corners Red Hood about his feelings and wants to be able to help him, Red Hood turns him away without another thought and Dick felt like he was nothing but a game to the other. In the end, it was just another method to mess with his head and the shitty thing about it is that it worked. When he first became an Officer, Dick vowed on his occupation but with Red Hood added in the equation, he finds himself at a loss of which side to choose- 

“You’re so silly.” Dick says to himself in a bitter fashion as he locks the door to apartment before making his way to the station. 

On his way there, Dick hears a loud gun shot making him duck his head out of instinct before running towards the sound, helping several civilians while he was on his way. The commotion came from a nearby café, a bank robbery and Dick spots two men with masks and guns, the cashier and a young boy standing in between the exchange. 

With closer inspection, Dick identifies the young boy as a Wayne. 

Damian Wayne. 

“GCPD! Stop whatever you’re doing and put your weapons down!!” Dick storms in with his gun pointed at the direction of the intruders. 

“Fuck- if it ain’t the cops. Look we just want the money, no harm to the pretty lady but if you move one step closer or take a shot at my partner ‘ere, I’m gonna press this little button and things over at east avenue will go boom- Trust me pretty boy, I’ve got my men there and you ain’t Superman.” The man taunts with a chuckle and Dick’s priority is the safety of the civilians so compromise is to be expected until back up arrives. 

“What’s with that look you stupid fucking brat?” The other man huffs out at the way Damian stood there with not even a little concern over his face, in fact, the boy looks indifferent to the whole situation, like he was bored. 

“Not surprise you lowlifes would raid a place like this- not even worth the trouble but I suppose neither of you would know how to plan a proper heist. My father could purchase this place a dozen times over and it wouldn’t be a big deal yet scums like you are risking your life for some petty cash? Humorous.” Damian’s eyes were glinting dangerously and never in Dick’s life had he seen anyone act like this in front of a robbery. 

Why was Damian making the situation worse? Dick pleaded with the younger through his eyes but Damian completely dismisses him by ignoring him. 

“Damian… stay down.” Dick sternly says as a warning but Damian merely arrogantly shrugs his shoulders. 

“Quite a mouth on ya kid- see this gun? Imma lodge a bullet through that smart mouth of yours-“ 

“Wait… you look familiar…” The other robber cut his partner off and Dick tries to defuse the situation but he stops when Damian easily walks around the area like it’s no big deal. 

“Bruce Wayne.” Damian says and Dick cusses under his breath. 

He couldn’t guess why Damian would reveal such an information at such a timing but then it clicked in his head, Damian was providing a distraction- no, he was using himself as the bait so that they’ll want him instead of threatening the cashier and the café. Even if that was the case though, why would Damian pull off such a dangerous stunt? It was beyond mad and Dick doesn’t even know what he should do. 

“Oh boy- we hit the jackpot, Bruce Wayne’s fucking son! Come here kid, we got places to be!!” 

“Don’t move!!” Dick flicks the safety off his gun and aims readily but even if he does shoot one of the robbers, he can’t ensure the other won’t do anything drastic. It was a gamble too big. 

“It’s fine. Father has money to spare anyway…” Damian voluntarily walks over to the robber, and Dick is left shock and completely lost at what to do now. 

“Now now Officer… wouldn’t want us to blow this kid’s head off now do we?” The men held Damian at gunpoint and backed away, Dick wanted to move but he couldn’t because one wrong move and someone might wind up dead. 

“That’s a good boy.” The robber laughs cockily before taking a quick shot at a nearby fire extinguisher making its contents burst out.

Dick runs to the cashier first “Call GCPD and an ambulance.” Dick dashes out immediately, and the robbers got a head start but no one knows Gotham’s alleys like Dick did so he starts picking up his pace, he knows he can’t lose Damian to those men, who knows what they’ll do to the poor kid!

It doesn’t take long for Dick to catch sight of them and he shoots a warning shot seeing as the men were no longer holding their guns but that didn’t make them stop, instead they decide to split up, one man with Damian to the right and the other to the left. Dick makes the choice of following Damian obviously and smirks to himself when the crook takes a wrong turn to a dead end. 

“It’s over! Put your hands where I can see them!” Dick shouts, not even out of breath from his run. 

“Damian… come over here.” Dick looks down at the younger boy who glares at him at first but slowly walks over to his side while the criminal cusses and puts his hands up in surrender. Dick walks over to cuff the man, but his relief was short lived when he hears the soft click of the safety on a gun. Dick makes a wild turn behind and spots the other taking aim but it wasn’t at him, it was at Damian who was at a closer distant. 

Dick takes the leap for it, split second noting how Damian was in a fighting stance but he doesn’t get to think much of it when he grabs the young boy and his ears ring with the sound of the gun fire. The Officer falls to the ground with the boy in his arm and he hears the criminal shouting for his partner to make the run for it.

“What do you think you’re doing?! They’re getting away!” Damian shouts at him and Dick has only seconds to react when he lets the younger go and gets back up on his feet for the chase. He’s never been shouted at for saving a life- but then again, no kid has ever acted the way Damian did. 

Dick is well aware of the bullet embedded in his arm, he’s also well aware of the blood soaking through his uniform but with the adrenaline pumping in his veins, he doesn’t feel the pain. Few more shots were fired but nothing lethal as the men gets into their escape truck and drive off but right ahead they made a quick emergency break and a turn when the GCPD blocks their route. 

Seeing the police officers get out of their cars and handle the situation made Dick smile a little, his own partner Michael waves at him before mouthing ‘We got it handled.’ Dick nods with a salute before running back to where he left Damian and the kid still stood there with eyes that bore through souls. 

“You okay, Damian?” Dick asks, normally people would be scared or traumatized but if this kid was even 1% nervous, he didn’t show it. 

“Why did you do it?” Damian cuts Dick’s question off and the Officer is left confuse. 

“Do what?” 

“Protect me. You could have let him take the shot and shoot him back- Why did you-“ 

“Save your life?” Dick finishes the young boy’s sentence and Damian looks angry, it was almost adorable. 

“I don’t know what they taught you about the GCPD but it’s our job to save lives. You’re right, I could have shot that guy down but I would risk your life and I could never.” Dick answers genuinely and for the first time, Damian looks up to meet his eyes without a scary glare and there was something that wasn’t there before. 

“Come on. Let’s get you home.” Dick smiles and turns to walk with Damian not far behind. 

“Your arm.” Damian quietly says and Dick feels the pain upon the reminder. 

“This? This isn’t anything.” Dick laughs it off but after he borrows a police car and made sure Damian was safely inside, he went to the ambulance to quickly remove the bullet and get himself patched up. It didn’t take long and Dick was in the driver’s seat in no time, with Damian looking sour again. 

“Damian… we need to talk about what you did today. I want to commend you for your bravery but what you did back there was reckless. You endangered your own life. I know you had good intentions to help that woman and the people in there but you shouldn’t do it that way. If such a thing were to occur again, you must stay safe and wait for the authorities to arrive…- you did save that woman’s life but you almost had your own taken away… you’re precious to your family, Damian.” Dick doesn’t want to be the one to lecture a kid that isn’t his own but this is something that has to be done. 

“I would have been able to take care of it.” Damian mutters under his breath and Dick frowns at the youth of today. 

“Your father would be able to pay for the ransom money but do you think he’ll be able to take the thought of losing you?” Dick doesn’t know the relationship of everyone in the Wayne Household but Damian’s roll of his eyes was obvious. Was the family not on good terms? 

“Your bothers would be worried too.” Dick adds in, remember Damian wasn’t the only child. 

Damian’s scoff was audible and loud, making Dick smile at the rebellious boy. Seeing as they were on the topic, Dick wants to ask about Jason but he figures now wouldn’t be the best time. 

“Do you… like that coffee house a lot?” 

“Mother liked it there.” Damian’s voice was soft and quiet, its usual monotone had a hint of heavy feelings behind and Dick glances over to watch the younger’s expression soften. 

“I see.” 

***** 

Dick drops Damian off at the doorstep of Wayne Manor, he flinches when he shuts the door a little too hard which aggravated his wound. 

“Perhaps you should come in and let Pennyworth inspect your injury.” Damian offers and Dick is left speechless for a few moments. 

“Your butler knows first-aid?” Dick questions back but is met with silence before Dick bursts out laughing. 

Young rich kids thinking their parents have all the money in the world and their butlers and maids can do everything. How naïve- but there is a little cute to the innocence. 

“Explain everything to your father and remember what I told you. Take care.” Dick waves off before he opens the car door. 

“Grayson.” Dick stops in his tracks at the call of his name from the young Wayne. 

“Yeah?” 

“It was a foolish move that made me question your ability as an officer but nonetheless… y-you still… I mean- I want to-“ 

“Thank me for saving your life?” Dick helps out the young boy who looks flushed and loss for the first time. Funny how the kid doesn’t break a sweat at gun point but is a mess when he’s saying thanks. 

“… Yes.” Damian hisses out and Dick can’t help but break into a big smug grin, pride feeling his heart as he nods his head. 

“You’re welcome.” Dick whispers softly, the blue in his eyes brighter now than ever. 

“… If there is any way I could… return the offer. You may seek for me.” 

Dick really doesn’t know what a 15 or 16-year-old could give him but he’s glad the boy was thoughtful enough to ask. 

“… How… How is your brother?” Dick asks without putting in much thought. 

“Drake? Why would you ever want to know about that imb-“ Damian stops himself and the look of pure disgust on his face was real. 

“I meant Jason.” Dick awkwardly casts his eyes away and stares at some lovely shrubbery instead. 

“… Todd is… “ Damian says but stops midway to sigh and glances over at his own shoulder. 

“Todd is away for the time being. I heard from Father that he’s… having some difficulties. Why does it interest you?” 

“I… Well… Jason and I used to uhh… hangout and I haven’t been receiving his texts lately so I got… worried.” 

“I see. Rest assured, Todd is alive. I could inform you of his conditions if I receive news from Father…” There was this look on Damian’s face that Dick couldn’t quite place and he thinks the younger is speculating him, observing him but what could a young boy like Damian even know? 

“That would be nice. Thank you, Damian. I’ll be off then…” 

“Will I see you again, Officer Grayson?” 

“Sure, but let’s not see each other in the middle of a robbery again.” Dick jokes and he sees the corners of Damian’s mouth twitch into a small smile. 

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like Damian in here? I wrote him in a young bratty and closed-off individual here. I picture he wants to do good but doesn't know the right way and that he's still fairly bitter about getting shot. 
> 
> Anyway, we'll be delving back to Jason soon! but Dick has to do some detective work first :D :D 
> 
> Tell me if you guys like/dislike the chapter- what do you guys think will happen next? Love reading the comments. 
> 
> Also, if you want more JayDick from me, I wrote a one shot called 'Between These 4 Walls' for the JayDick Exchange Week so do check that out if you wanna read some hurt/comfort smut from me. 
> 
> See ya soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment if you think you might want the next part.


End file.
